What Can I Say?
by WeRWhoWeUsed2B
Summary: AU John CenaOC&BatistaOC. 2 women are accepted for various WWE jobs, but what if they get the shot they have been wanting their entire lives? Can love withstand such a transition? R&R please
1. Its interesting how a song can inspire

_Disclaimer We don't own anything relating to the WWE even though I would like to. We do own Shannon and Eva and all of my ideas. Also any other characters you don't recognize. So if you steal them we will not be happy._

**AUTHOR NOTE WHICH IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO READ OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THINGS IN THE STORY: There is no legitimate time scheme for this story. It is an alternate reality so John Cena and Dave Batista(yep still wrestling…for now) are both on the same show which is RAW and some superstars that are on different shows might be together now and you will see the other changes as you go along. Oh yeah and as far fetched as it sounds John and Dave are best friends. Oh and the ages were kinda changed too cuz well we wanted to and its my story. John Cena is 27 and Dave is 30 and he was never married and has no kids because this is an AU.**

**Also we have provided short little profiles of the two new characters like you would see if you were to look them up as wrestlers and some of my add ins. Also if you want a visual, you can go to my livejournal link, its in my profile and see who was my inspiration for what the characters look like. Shannon Scott would be played by Phoebe Tonkin and Eva Chavez would be played by Jessica Parker Kennedy.**

* * *

Name: Shannon Scott

Age: 24

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: White

Height: 5'8

Background: Italian

Hometown: Central part of Pennsylvania

Nickname: Shannita, sassy shan

Name: Eva Chavez(Eva is pronounced eevuh)

Age: 25

Hair: Burgundy

Eyes: Honey brown

Skin: Carmel

Height: 5'6

Background: Mexican

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Nickname: Viva, ClassEy

* * *

Chapter 1: It's interesting how a song can inspire a story.

After the draft everything had been flipped upside down as was expected. Around the same time all this was happening WWE had decided to hire some new staff members. One position was in the makeup and hair styling department. And the other was a medical athletic trainer(person who works with an athletes' muscles and joints and stuff like that. Shannon Scott had been studying in medical school when the opportunity to work for the WWE arose. When she got the job she told her roommate Eva about the hair and makeup opening. And that is basically how Shannon and Eva ended up on Raw.

*One month after they got the jobs*

Shannon was wrapping her now good friend Dave Batista's knee with a heating pad. It was about an hour before his match tonight and Shannon did this to relax his muscles.

" Is that too tight or should I loosen it?" She asked awkwardly as she looked up from the ground.

"Am I suppose to be able to bend my knee?" he asked grinning

"Hmmm... kinda but not so much." she giggled

"Alright then, it's perfect!" he said in a rather loud voice.

"Good, so who's your not so lucky opponent tonight?" she said as she got up

"Hunter again. So If I were you I'd be expecting some blood and cuts to clean afterwards."

"Awww poor baby."

"Yeah I always feel a little bad for him and that I have to beat him so bad. But hey I don't write the script. What can I do if they tell me to beat him with a steal chair" Dave snickered

"Ah the wonderful world of my job. Blood and gore. Awesome!"

"Well its not all disgusting. You get to give me a back massage afterwards also. You know get all those kinks out...or put some in if you prefer." they always joked around like this but it was all just innocent fun.

"Hmm as tempting as that seems I really think I know of someone who'd like it a whole lot more than me. " Shannon laughed as she applied the other heating pad.

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Dave asked knowing all too well who it was

Right at that moment the door burst open. In ran Eva excitedly waving something shiny in her hand.

"Guess what! Oh hey Dave..." Eva said noticing he was right there in front of her and she immediately started to blush.

"Hey babe, whats up?" Dave said knowing perfectly well this would make Eva wanna die even more. But she just looked so cute that way. Lol

"Uh have you seen Shannon?"

"Down here girlie!" Shannon said slapping her in the leg

"Sorry didn't see you"

"Thought so. Whats what?"

"Oh well John just gave me a copy of his cd to listen to yesterday and I thought you'd be interested in hearing something on it."

"How come I didn't get one?" Shannon said slightly disappointed and it showed. But it didn't matter because Eva and Dave knew exactly how much Shannon really liked John.

"No worries chica he said he was gonna give you your copy when he saw you next. But you just had to insist on shopping your whole day off with Joy."

"How could I not? Everything was 50 off. " Shannon asked innocently

"Well anyways you have to listen to this song on here."

"Here gimme I'll put it in right now, finish Dave for me." Shannon said taking the cd from her and walking towards her little boom box. Eva looked at Dave completely clueless.

"What should I do?"

"Can you just readjust my knee pads for me?" Dave asked

"Uh yeah..."

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair is?" he asked leaning over her

"Not really... I'm usually the one commenting on that." Eva laughed

"Hey what track is it Eva?" Shannon asked

"Track 7 I think"

"What am I supposed to be listening for?"

"You'll know when you hear it."

"Ok then..." Shannon said as she started to listen closely to the lyrics.

Just then she heard what she thought she was imagining

"_Her name was Shannon, she was canon_

_Shes hanging with Melissa, this big booty chick you couldn't miss her _

_This chick was like a fitted cap, all over my dome_

_Said she wanna be down, but I ain't takin her home _

_That's when she said she live right down the street_

_She love white chocolate, well I got somethin sweet"_

then a female sang into the chorus

"_Saw you walkin down the street and I_

_heard you say you had somethin sweet for me_

_Lover...lover..."_

That's when Shannon paused it.

"Um ok so if that's what I thought it meant, he has some real imaginative fantasies." Shannon said not sure really what she was supposed to say.

"I cant believe that. How long have you been getting it on with John?" Dave asked

"Never. We never did anything but maybe flirt so I'm thinking hes talkin bout someone else. "

"Yeah Shannita theres so many Shannons that he knows." Eva says sarcastically

"Yeah and that big booty chick he was talking about had to be Eva. Cuz her roots show ever so nicely." Dave winked at her.

"See I told you, you had a big butt" Shannon said as she started laughing hysterically.

"Hey it's not my fault I have one and you don't" Eva said as she stuck her tongue out.

"John likes her ass." Dave laughed.

"I don't know about that but he sure as hell likes my name. And Dave you might wanna get out there in like a few cuz your match is almost up. " Shannon said glancing at her watch. Dave undid his heat pads and went to the door.

"By the way Dave if you could be ever so kind as to tell your boy John I'm gonna kill him it would be greatly appreciated. " Shannon suggested in the sweetest voice she could come up with.

"I'm sure he would enjoy it. See the two of you later."

"See ya"

"Adios"

"You know I absolutely hate actual white chocolate. I hope he knows that" Shannon said referring to John.

"He knows hermana, he just wants to sound all gangsta" that made both of the girls laugh.

"Well let's go watch the match. You're done with all the Divas needing you right?"

"Uh huh but how is it that I have to work with all the girls who half of them I can't stand and you get to get all touchy feelly with the hotties?"

"Because you get all the gossip that I need to hear and well I offer the lovely match making service. Dave wants to give you some of that animal luvin. HaHa"

"Well how about you just go play nurse to your doctor of thuganomics made of white chocolate."

"You kinda made him sound like an Easter bunny in one of those baskets."

"Oh shut up you know what I meant."

"Sure I do"

"Quit it or I wont do your hair anymore."

"Damn it fine."

"Ha"

* * *

A/N: Yeah we know this chapter is pretty short but we guarantee the story gets better. And the more reviews we get the better it will be cuz then we'll be happy little writers lol. This chapter was to basically explain and open up for the story as well as give a feel of how the characters interact with each other. John Cena makes his first appearance in the next chapter so yay lol. And don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome and much love is very appreciated. Also make sure to subscribe for the latest updates! :D


	2. Matches and making plans

**Disclaimer We don't own anything relating to the WWE even though we would like to. We do own Shannon and Eva and all of our ideas. Also any other characters you don't recognize. So if you steal them we will not be happy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As much as Shannon had wanted to confront John about everything she really wasn't sure if she should even make a big deal about it. Although everyone was so sure that John was hinting to her about his feelings in some odd way, she didn't want to be disappointed. So she decided to just keep her cool and take it from there. The two girls watched Batista beat Hunter to literally a bloody mess yet again because well that's what he was told to do. Shannon prepared herself to go get Hunter cleaned up until she was stopped by one of the other medics named Lexi. She was usually a big help to Shannon taking a certain interest in a couple of the wrestlers, Hunter being one of them.

"Hey I got this one. " Lexi said winking at her "Wouldn't want you to be too busy to take care of your thug lover."

Ok so not that Shannon didn't know this already but _Things really do travel around here fast. Even if it was all nonsense._ Shannon thought to herself.

As she was thinking she was pulled from her thoughts at the glimpse of Dave rounding the corner down the hallway. Shannon quickly took the few steps backwards back to her niche of a medic office to get Eva.

"Hey Lexi is covering Hunter and Dave is coming this way so get your ass up and out here to congratulate him on his win!" Shannon blurted out in a whispered rush.

"Oh my god. What should I say?"

"Eva!"

"I know dumb question." Eva giggled

"Hey Shannon! Did you two see the match?" Dave asked as he got up to the two girls.

"You were awesome! Congratulations!" Eva smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"Ok so my caffeine level has just reached dangerously low. So I'm gonna go get a coke. Anybody want anything?" Shannon asked smiling as she skipped down the hallway towards where Dave came from. They both nodded no although Eva was glaring at her for leaving her alone. She still wasn't that confident in talking to Dave as Shannon was. Exactly the reason why Shannon kept ditching her.

As Shannon got her soda from the machine near the locker room she had to refrain from gawking when she lifted her head and saw who was walking towards her on his way out to the ring. Who other than John Cena.

"Just the honey I'd like to see before my match." he smirked at her.

"Aww I'm touched." she smiled back."Try not to get your ass kicked too bad out there." she laughed

"Impossible, I'm untouchable...well that is unless you'd like to touch me." he smirked. She just laughed slightly as he got closer to her. "How bout a good luck kiss just to make sure though?"

"Hmm...lemme think..how bout" then all of a sudden she held the ice cold can against his neck. And turned around sprinting away.

"Aw girl that was cold! You just wait until after this match!"

Shannon just kept going, laughing so hard she thought she would have to stop or she'd die. But luckily she got back to her office just as John's entrance music came on her screen.

"What took you so long?" Eva asked as she got in the room.

"You know I have a 10 second attention span, everything distracts me." Shannon said taking a drink of her coke.

"Oh I wonder what kind of distractions you're talking about." Eva said glancing at the screen. "Anyways, we were just saying that after the show a group of us could go to a club and chill out."

"Well I'm free as long as nothing happens to make me have to work later." Shannon replied watching the screen. So that pretty much meant as long as nothing happened to John she'd be good to go.

1...2...and 3! John won the match! As if that was a surprise lol

" I should probably let some of the guys in the locker room know about tonight. I'll see you two at about 8 in the lobby." Dave said leaving.

"So I think I'll have you straighten my hair tonight." Shannon said grabbing her stuff to leave.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that one. If I do your hair how am I supposed to get myself ready?"

"The only reason it takes you so long is because you never can decide on what to wear. So I'll do it for you cuz your such a damn Libra!"

"Yeah, yeah miss crab"

"I'm proud that I'm a cancer thank you." Shannon said getting into the drivers seat of the Lancer the two had rented.

In the guys locker room

"I don't have to ask John, but your coming to the club tonight with Shannon, Eva, and me right?"

"Hell yeah man. Why, was Shannon worried I wasn't gonna go?" John asked smirking.

"Oh don't worry about that. She wants to kill you, I just forgot to tell you that earlier." Dave grinned

"Why's that?" John ased confused

"Well she heard your cd...actually it was more like she heard track 7."

"Oh yeah. I was gonna give her the copy I saved for her, tonight. Wait, why does she wanna kill me? She should be feelin that track."

"John you basically said you guys had sex and it was a fling. And what do you know, the name of the damn song is summer flings."

"Well I did want to get her attention. It'll be all good once I talk to her tonight though."

"Whatever you say man. I told the girls to meet us in the lobby at around 8."

"Aiight well Rey and Randy are in too so I'll see you later."

* * *

A/N Next chapter their off to the club! That's gonna be so much fun to write lol. Yeah there's been a lot of dialogue but it will become more than just that especially in the next chapters. Please don't forget to review cuz feedback helps us a lot and reviews are fun to read. Plus you know it's great to be sure someone is reading this. Wouldn't want to be wastin time. Constructive criticism is welcome and props are soo great. Much love! 3


	3. Some fun

**Disclaimer We don't own anything relating to the WWE even though we would like to. We do own Shannon and Eva and all of our ideas. Also any other characters you don't recognize. So if you steal them we will not be happy**.

First I have to say much love to

_**lilwwevixen**_

_**sage360**_

_**sweetortonlover86**_

_**swim90**_

Thanks for the props and here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter: 3

Once the girls had gotten back to the hotel, they scrambled to their room. On their way upstairs, they bumped into Eve, Alicia and AJ. The divas were equally excited about the night out. As soon as they got to their room, they immediately began to get ready. Thanks to management they had two bathrooms so each had their own space but they could still easily coordinate. After showering, Shannon found an outfit for herself to where. Yet she still had to wait for Eva who was curling her hair. Because Shannon hated to sit and do nothing by herself, she went ahead and chose something from Eva's closet she knew Dave would love to see her best friend in. She then sat back down and patiently waited for Eva so she could get her hair done. Although Shannon had no patience ever.

"Are you done yet?" Shannon asked in a tone that would best be described as a whiney 3 year old.

"Nope." Eva replied simply

"How bout now?"

"No"

"Evvuuuhhh"

"Shannon get your ass in here right now before I beat you with your straightener."

"Ha you know I like it rough."

"No more comments or you'll go out tonight looking like...Melina!"

"Definitely shutting up now."

After blow drying Shannon's naturally wavy hair, Eva went over it with the straightener to make it shiny and oh so straight.

"Wow my hair just became half it's size. I like!" Shannon grinned

"How much time do we have?"

"Aw shit...we got like...fifteen minutes."

Eva's eyes got wide. "We both have to still apply makeup and find clothes to wear."

"Correction, we still need to do our makeup and then put on the outfits that Shannon so kindly laid out on the beds."

15 minutes later

The girls each took a room card and slipped it into their purse as they shut the automatic locking door. They started down the hallway towards the elevators just as Rey Mysterio came out of his room.

"Rey Rey!" Shannon said excitedly making Rey turn around to face them.

"Mis chicas son parecen muy caliente esta noche. " (basically translated to "My girls are looking hot tonight")

"Tu tambien" (you too)Shannon said since she only knew pretty basic Spanish.

"Si Rey, tu pareces muy guapo."(yeah Rey, you look very good looking) Eva said giggling

A/N. Hope you can all understand the translations and hopefully they're accurate for the most part. I might add in some Spanglish or basic Spanish here and there but not too much. Back to the story though.

"May I escort you two beautiful senoritas downstairs?" Rey asked linking his arms with the two girls.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Eva replied.

They preceded into the elevator that was on its way to the lobby. When they reached the lobby, the sight of everyone else waiting came into view. Automatically Shannon's eyes tuned into John who had been talking with Dave before they arrived. He was wearing a New York Knicks jersey considering that was where they were and with John's enormous collection, the location always helped him in his decision. In addition to the jersey he was wearing a pair of his denim shorts, white Nikes, and of course a chain around his neck. Across from him was Dave dressed to impress in a pair of black slacks and a maroon button down shirt which was conveniently unbuttoned 2 buttons or so. Before there could be anymore analysis of anyone John spoke up.

"I'm glad the wait was worth it. The two of you girls look hot as hell." John smiled as his eyes admired Shannon completely.

Shannon couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed because she really never liked to feel as if she was put under a microscope. It didn't help that the man checking her out was John. She silently thanked god that she didn't blush easily as she returned his smile. Shannon had imagined a similar reaction from John in the back of her mind as she bought the brand new ensemble she was wearing on her shopping spree just the other day. The outfit consisted of a red halter top with a v-neck line, black skirt which fitted above her knee, and a pair of black strapped sandals with a small heel. Shannon never wore that high of heels because she was perfectly content with her height as it was. Her jewelry was simply a pair of silver loop earrings and a ring or two.

_Well If John staring at me made my nerves bend, then Eva must be about to fall over. _Shannon thought to herself as she caught the way Dave was doing a twice maybe 3 times over of what Eva was wearing.

Score another one for Shannon's excellent ability to stylize. Eva was dressed in a baby blue top that was sheer below the chest which showed her Carmel colored stomach and a white mini. Unlike Shannon she wore a pair of white heels to give her about Shannon's height. Shannon glanced back to her best friend for the reassurance that her knees hadn't buckled underneath her by now. Surprisingly Eva was standing perfectly straight as Dave also complimented them and took Eva's arms up much like Rey had. Then Randy who had been talking with AJ and Alicia Fox spoke up.

"Good everyone is here. Now lets go and have ourselves some over 21 fun."

John winked at Shannon and put his arm around her shoulders as they all followed Randy out to the limo. Randy and AJ got in first sliding into the leather seats that were behind the driver. Then John made his way in , pulling Shannon with him. Dave and Eva followed suit and finally Rey and Alicia joined everybody.

Everyone chatted about nothing in particular on the way to the club which was on the other side of town from the hotel. John leaned toward Shannon's ear to whisper something that Shannon barely could hear, yet the mere fact he was so close and that she could feel his breath on her bare skin sent chills down her spine.

"Remind me later when we get back to the hotel. I want to give you something."

She just smiled at him and nodded even though on the inside she could barely contain her feelings of excitement and girlish curiosity. At that moment the limo stopped and everyone rushed to get out and start a night that was bound to be remembered.

* * *

**A/n. Next chapter will for sure be about the club though. Hope you guys enjoyed this one cuz theres many more to come as long as there are reviews. Don't forget to review! lol absolutely love to read them. Thanks for the props and yet again constructive criticism is welcome too. Much love to all who read this and those who review! Cuz i only love reviewers ...naw im kidding..kinda lol.**


	4. In the club

Chapter 4: In the club

The driver dropped them off at the side entrance where they were told to go so to avoid too many fans. As soon as they entered, the music and lights hit them but in a very good way. It was decided they would get a table first and set up their base. With that decision made came another of what drinks to order. The waiter went around to get everyone's alcoholic delight. When he finally got to Shannon, she decided to just go for a coke with some cherries.

"I know it's been said a million times, but live a little." Dave said

"No problem there, but never was a big drinker. Plus I think I want to enjoy dancing tonight without having the urge to throw up or pass out. But I will seriously think about it later." Shannon giggled.

"Speaking of dancing, my song is on so we have to go dance." Eva said getting up and nudging Shannon.

"Please girl, every damn song is your song." Shannon said."But yeah I can dance to this." she said realizing "Get Right" was on by Jennifer Lopez.

AJ, Eve, and Alicia followed them onto the dance floor. The guys sat this one out , waiting for their drinks. The girls danced together for a bit ignoring the stares of every other guy that went past. Shannon loved to dance especially to hip hop music so when she was out there she was sucked into her own little world, not that she minded. She noticed that after awhile Eva was slowly drifting away and the three divas had gotten lost in the crowd completely. Before Shannon could wander towards her friend again she felt a large hand on her hips. She was about to say something but abruptly stopped herself when a red cherry caught her eye. A muscular hand that Shannon had seen so many times was dangling the cherry slightly above her but just in reach. A smile crept onto her features and she gladly complied, taking the cherry with her teeth and giving it a small tug off it's stem. She twirled herself around to face him.

" Darn I thought it was my dream guy." Shannon said teasingly.

"Aw damn and I thought you were AJ!" John said trying to be serious until Shannon pushed him playfully causing him to laugh.

"That hurt." Shannon pouted back.

"I'll make it betta." John said smirking and pulling her closer by her hips.

"I know you're the self proclaimed Doctor of Thuganomics, but correct me if I'm wrong when I ask aren't I the one with the medical license?"

"Did you get the degree in thug luvin?"

"Hmmm I think I skipped that section."

"Well then I think I got this one. You aight wit that?"

"I guess I'll have to be." Shannon said as she let out a dramatic sigh.

At that moment the DJ decided to play "Just a little bit" by 50 Cent. Neither of their bodies could resist the beat of the music. Basically all their thoughts and worries were tossed aside temporarily as they began to dance with each other. Their bodies seemed to fit together in all the right ways even though he was so much larger in comparison. They danced straight through that song and into the next. While grinding against each other they had stayed silent, not wanting to let on how much they were enjoying what they were doing. Shannon couldn't take it anymore because her mind was wandering around so many naughty but nice ideas. She had to talk.

"You're a pretty good dancer. You know for being white chocolate and all."

By the look on his face he didn't understand exactly what she meant at first. After a moment or so, realization struck his features and he chuckled.

"I knew you'd get to that before I did. I was gonna give you your copy tonight when we got back to the hotel."

"I don't know what you're talking about?...Oh your talking about your cd? Ha, I didn't even realize it came out yet."

"Girl, who are you trying to play? Dave told me Eva let you listen to it and now you want to kill me. But the way you've been on me tells me different. So what do you have to say to me?"

"I was just kidding John... you know me."

"Yeah and you suck at lying."

"Only to you, which is really annoying by the way."

"That's because you want me so bad."

"Now look who's full of it. I think you're confused, maybe you're still in that fantasy you sang about."

"Oh it's only a fantasy now, but it won't be for long. Cuz nobody can resist Cena"

"Yeah ok marky mark. We'll see."

"See you're already starting to change your mind."

Shannon was going to further her side of the debate but couldn't on account of the new arrival of Eva and Rey.

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves." Eva said in a sing song voice.

"We _were_." Shannon answered her friend, exaggerating the word were.

Then the song "Yo me canto" by N.O.R.E and Nina Sky started playing.

"Aight well I'm out cuz I can't dance to this." John said as he began to walk back to the table.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Shannon agreed.

"Oh no you don't. I'll help you out while Rey Rey guides Shannita." Eva said dragging John back.

"All you gotta do is move your hips and shake that ass around." Rey said twirling Shannon around. She was actually pulling it off unlike John who made Shannon hysterical.

"John, flow with the music not against it." Eva said giggling.

"Aw forget this shit. I can't do it and I'm thirsty." John said

"Yeah, I give up on you. Maybe Shannita can help you with those stiff hips cuz I sure as hell can't." Eva said.

"That's what I'm hoping for." He grinned.

"Well you guys can finish together cuz I need a break." Shannon said following the same way John had just gone.

When Shannon got back to the table she found Dave sitting by himself and John heading to the restroom. She immediately went for her soda and pretty much chugged it.

"Thirsty?" Dave asked

"More than ever." she replied sitting down. "Lemme have a sip of your drink." Shannon pouted.

"Just order a refill." Dave suggested.

"No I wanna try something new, and you did mock me earlier for my lack in desire for booze. So gimme gimme." Shannon said holding her hands out.

"Fine." he surrendered and passed her the drink.

"Remind me not to ever take you clubbing again before I teach you how to dance fast." Shannon said sipping the drink.

"That's what you said last time and you forgot."

"Well I won't this time, cuz I'm gonna write it down and put it in my purse." she said writing on a napkin a little reminder. "And what do you know, a slow song just started. Get out there and impress my best or shes gonna think you don't like her. Then I'll have to kick your ass even though that would probably be impossible for me to do. Ahh I could just get John to do it." she babbled

"Ok I get the point." Dave said walking off to dance with Eva.

Shannon smiled as she finished Dave's drink. _Hmmm whatever this is, it's pretty good. Always knew Dave had good taste. _She thought to herself. She signaled the waiter for a refill and sat scanning the crowd.

*A few drinks later*

"Hey I'm sorry I took so long to get back, but Randy was buggin me." John said sitting down.

"That's ok. I was just here, and then over there, and then over here again. Shannon smiled sheepishly.

"Uh Shannon are you ok? You seem... " John paused looking for a suitable word.

"Tipsy? Yeah and I don't know why. I mean all I had was a coke and some of these fruity thingys that Dave had. Which by the way are awesome. Taste!" Shannon said shoving the drink towards John. He tasted it.

"Babe this has alcohol in it. How many of these did you have?"

Shannon just shrugged. "I'm tired, can you just bring me back to the hotel."

"Yeah I'll call the driver around to meet us." he said calling on his cell.

Once they were in the limo Shannon was beginning to be so tired that she couldn't sit straight up. She lowered her head onto John's shoulder and quickly got comfortable. John pulled out his cell again to call Randy and let him know they had left.

"This better be good." Randy answered his phone.

"I thought I'd save you all some time and let you know me and Shannon left to go back to the hotel."

"I give you credit, you work fast."

"It's not like that. She drank too much so she wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep."

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard from you. She said it herself that she didn't drink that much if any at all."

" Well that's the truth and she's sleeping right next to me. So just tell everyone we already left and don't add anything in."

"Yeah yeah bye."

John hung up and looked down at Shannon. She looked so adorable sleeping on him and he loved seeing her so close to him. After just a few minutes they were at the hotel again.

"Hey babygirl you gotta get up."

"We're here?"

"Yeah come on I got ya." John said taking her hand. Shannon droopily followed.

By the time they got into the elevator, Shannon's legs buckled and thanks to John's fast reflexes, Shannon didn't have an unpleasant meeting with the floor. She moaned slightly which caused John to laugh.

"Your room card is in your purse right?" John asked as he practically carried Shannon out of the elevator. "Uh huh" Shannon said as she handed it to him. He slid it in the card slot waiting for the green light to go on. As soon as it did he hauled her into the room and laid her on the bed. Shannon started giggling like something funny just happened.

"What?" John asked

"I'm drunk and you're really hot!"

"Yes and yes but what's so funny about all that?"

"I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"No big deal...well until I make it one tomorrow. I'm going to get you some water." John said going into the mini fridge and grabbing a water bottle. He gave it to her and she accepted it happily. "So where are your pjs?"

"Can I wear your jersey?" Shannon asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah sure, it's not like I don't have enough of em." John slowly removed his jersey and gave it to her. Shannon stared at his bare chest for a moment. If she wasn't half out of it, that would definitely have made her blush.

"I'm gonna change." Shannon said as she got up to head to the bathroom. She immediately sat back down on the bed. "Or maybe I'll stay here until the floor stops moving so much."

"Just get changed from there and I'll turn around."

"Okie dokie. But no peeking or I'll kick your ass."

"Well at least I know you're still feisty when you're drunk."

*After a few minutes*

"You can turn around again."

"Aight, babygirl I'm gonna go before I do somethin crazy, cuz you in that jersey is too much for me. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. " he said going to leave.

"Night." Shannon said turning the light off once the door had shut. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or did this chapter seem longer? Hmmm... oh well hope you liked it. I tried really hard on this chapter especially and I hope it shows. Much love to **CenaHardyJerichoLOVER4EVER **and **Shiyu-Inuyasha** for the reviews. Damn do I like reviews so please don't forget to leave one. I really do love to read them. The more I get, the happier I am and the more I write it seems. Thanks for the props and yet again constructive criticism is welcome too. C-ya


	5. What did I do?

First many thanks to **sage360,** **A.J. Cena, **and** BatistaBabe** for the new reviews.

Now here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: What did I do?

Shannon's eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again. She moaned while turning around attempting to block out the bright light that engulfed the room. With no such luck she began her usual banter of cursing. Don't get her wrong, she loved Eva to death, but antagonizing her in the morning was not a good thing. For some reason Shannon could not comprehend why her best friend insisted on opening the curtains every damn morning. Popping one eye open to look at the digital clock on the night stand, she saw it was already 11AM. Okay so maybe she should count her blessings that she got to sleep that long. Shuffling out of her bed she slowly made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on her face to wake up. After wiping her face off with a towel she examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she realized what she was wearing. She knew whose jersey she was wearing crystal clear. The only problem was, she couldn't remember how exactly she came to be wearing it.

"What did I get myself into?" she frantically asked herself.

She retraced her steps back into the bedroom to collect some sense of the situation. She found her clothes sprawled on the floor between her bed and the window. Her mouth hit the floor.

"We didn't! But there's only one way to really make sure."

Without really thinking her plan out she proceeded towards the door and opened it. Out in the hallway, Dave and Eva stood talking. Completely shocked, Shannon couldn't silence her involuntary gasp which caught the attention of the two.

"Good you're finally up." Eva said walking slowly to the doorway where Shannon stood frozen. That is until Dave let out a loud whistle directed at what Shannon was wearing.

"Aw shit." Shannon muttered as she quickly shut the door in Eva's face.

"Shannon let me in! I wanna know the dirt!" Eva squealed on the other side of the door.

" There is no way in hell I am letting you in this room so you can bombard me with questions."

"Did I see you wearing John's jersey just now?"

"See, perfect example." Shannon answered back.

"You aren't going to stay in there all day, and even if you planned to I have a key card. So you're screwed either way."

"Yes, well I am going to get dressed and take advantage of the peace and quiet without you while it lasts."

"Fine but everybody is going down to the gym to work out in a little bit so I'll meet you down there aight?"

"Yeah I'll be down eventually." Shannon scurried around picking last night's clothes up off the floor and set off to find something gym worthy to wear. She chose a pair of white fitted track pants and a dark purple sports tank. Then she rushed into the bathroom to make herself look publicly presentable. She used the least bit of makeup possible and tied her hair up in a high ponytail, finishing herself off with a pair of her Nikes. She grabbed her room card and bolted out of the door. She casually checked out the hall to make sure no one was looking at her. There was no need for even more rumors to spread around about her and John. She walked across the hall and stopped a few doors away from her room. Then she lightly knocked on John and Dave's door. She silently prayed that if John was still in his room that he was alone. They needed to talk privately big time. No such luck though because Dave answered the door.

"Hey I was just going to see if you were still up for the gym. Eva's already down there with some of the other girls." Dave greeted her.

"Yeah I was still planning on it. Uh is John in there?" Shannon asked with a look that told Dave if he said anything to mess with her, he would be a very sorry man.

"Of course. You and him both take the longest to get ready...most of the time anyway." Dave grinned.

"Aight Dave well I'll see you downstairs, bye now." Shannon said trying to shove him out of the door, if that were possible.

"Alright I get it! Wouldn't wanna leave Eva waiting too long." he chuckled leaving.

That just made Shannon laugh.

"Hey babygirl whats up?" John said from behind her making her turn around. And wasn't he hot. That made her even feel more uneasy about what she came here to talk to him about.

"Hi. Uh we need to talk about last night."

"I figured that was what you came by for. Come on let's go sit on the couch or somethin."

_Or something_ Shannon thought. _Real smooth John._

They sat down on the sofa and faced each other.

"So I've already had Eva on my ass this morning about last night and I know once I get with the girls everyone is gonna wanna know what happened. So normally I would know what to tell and what not to tell. The only thing is I don't remember what happened last night." Shannon laughed nervously.

"Well you got a lil tipsy off of some fruit alcohol special that Dave tried out. You know you're a real interesting drunk. You like to share a lot."

"Oh god what did I say? Because when I said I wasn't a big drinker there was a great reason behind that decision. I share waaaayy too much and it really doesn't take much to get me drunk for that matter."

"Well you didn't tell me anything I didn't know before."

"I restate by previous question. What did I say?"

"Just that I was hot and you wanted me so bad you couldn't stand it."

"I didn't!"

"Well ok so you didn't say I was hot, you said I was da sexiest man you'd eva seen."

"Shut up!" Shannon said playfully pushing him. "So I take it you're not gonna be very helpful in explaining what the real reason is behind me waking up in your jersey or my clothes on the floor."

"Hmmm well that brings me to the little question that I needed to see _you_ about. You're on the pill right?"

"What?" Shannon exclaimed not sure she was hearing right.

"See, being in the heat of the moment combined with your irresistibleness and persistence, I didn't wear protection and so I wanted to know if I should be worrying about any little Cena baking in your oven." John said acting in all seriousness.

"Don't play! If your being serious than your gonna die when I tell you I'm not on any pills. You are also going to die if you're lying because I'll kill you. But if you tell me the truth right now I might just forgive you for your momentary mind lapse. "

"Aight, forgive me then. You can give me my punishment later, but the look on your face is worth anything you can do to me." John said cutting her off."But you're the one who asked to wear _my _jersey. Now you can say I gave you the shirt off my back. "

"I only asked because when I'm drunk I seem to become just a little more forward with people and ignore the fact that I'm going to get teased about whatever I do later on."

"I know that... now. I like it when you're forward then. Not that you have a big problem with doing that on a regular basis."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Well I was in a hurry so I forgot your jersey in my room. I'll give it to you later or you can come by and get it whenever."

"Keep it I have so many I probably wouldn't notice it was gone unless a hot girl was in it. Which I was lucky last night and got to see."

Shannon could feel her neck get hot. _Do not blush! _her mind yelled.

"What makes you think I want_ your_ jersey to keep? Plus it's 4 sizes way too big for me." Shannon teased him as she got up from the couch.

"What can I say, I just love seeing you in my clothes." he shrugged. "Not that you aren't looking particularly fine in those pants you're wearing right now."

"Nice John just stare at my ass when I'm talking to you."

"Usually I can't so on the rare occasion when I can, I'm taking full advantage." he smirked at her.

"Well we better get down there soon before the whole damn gym starts thinking that we're doing other things...besides talking. Although I'm pretty sure everyone already suspects that. And I have no doubt in my mind you're not discouraging those accusations."

"Well I wouldn't want to be called a liar when you start showing."

"John!"

"I'm just playing with you." he laughed. "I was a perfect gentleman. I even kept my back turned without sneaking peeks while you got dressed. Which might I say, I regret now." John said getting up to walk her to the door.

"Aww well maybe you'll be lucky and I'll compensate you for your troubles one day. But to set the record straight before I leave and throw myself to the mob. Nothing happened that I should know about right?"

"I'm gonna promise 2 things to you. If you and I got together like that, you would definitely remember it." he smiled at her while he took her hands in his. "And if something had happened with us last night, I'd still be right next to you when you woke up this morning."

"That was really sweet. I'll keep that in mind." Shannon couldn't help but blush this time. "Ok I really have to go now. So uh I'll see you when I see ya and you still have to give me my cd!" Shannon smiled as she left. She glanced at her watch. That took way longer than she expected. She jogged the rest of the way to the elevator and hurried down to the gym. On her way down she had decided to brace herself because she knew how everyone was going to be. So she planned to act as normal and unfazed as possible. Finally after asking someone at the front desk for directions she found the gym and stepped inside. Scanning the room she found Eva and the rest of the girls near the stereo and some other various equipment. Ignoring the fact all eyes were on her, she went over to their gathering.

"There you are Shannita!" Eva said pulling her closer to them.

"For awhile I thought you might have crawled back into bed." AJ smiled.

"Believe me the thought did enter my mind." Shannon responded with a smile.

"So Shannon have you seen John?" Alicia grinned

"How did I know that was coming? Look I'm gonna clear up everything right now so I can actually get some workout time today and so you guys can teach me some more wrestling moves. " Shannon said making the girls crowd in closer. "Aight so everyones ready to listen right? Ok so this is what happened... absolutely nothing! Sorry to disappoint you guys but everything was seriously innocent." Shannon watched their expressions change.

"Yeah but give it time, there is no denying how you guys feel about each other." Eve said. "We saw how you guys were dancing last night."

Shannon tried looking away to deny it but she couldn't. She was an open book.

"Well don't worry because if something happens." Shannon started but Eva interrupted her. "When something happens."

"When something happens all of you will end up prying the details out of me anyway." Shannon finished.

"The look on your face will always give you away Shannita." Eva smirked.

"Yeah so it won't exactly be classified as prying." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Shannon dismissed them. As if on cue John walked into the gym and over to Dave, Randy, and the other guys on the other side of the room. "Well let's stretch cuz I wasn't kidding about learning some moves." the girls started counting and began their various stretches. At one point Shannon's eyes met John's and he couldn't resist winking at her as he began lifting some weights. She just smiled and shook her head and got back to the conversation between the group.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter up, hope you liked it. I think there is something seriously trippy with this hit counter cuz it says this story has been hit tons of times but I'm only getting like 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. Hmmmmm... that's odd well please remember to leave a review so I know your enjoying the story and so I know people are reading it. Don't want to find out I'm writing this and no ones reading it. So keep those reviews coming cuz i love them and my reviewers bunches.**


	6. The Nick and Jessica of the WWE

**AN: Seems like I took longer to update than usual. Oh well. Much love to _huntersgirl and Roxxy1984 _for the reviews! Hope everybody has been enjoying the story so far. Well in this new chapter there is gonna be a little more action and confrontation with some of the superstars. Oh and if you actually like MNM don't freak at the bashing of them. It's all in good fun! lol Beware of language. Oh and my first POV change is in this chapter and we'll see how that goes. Well on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Nick and Jessica of the WWE

Shannon could honestly say she was having some genuine fun. The girls had been working out for a few hours and had been showing Shannon and Eva some basic wrestling moves. Nothing real technical though. Shannon had always watched wrestling and observed but she never actually knew the name of the moves and what they were used for. But of course anytime it seemed she was having fun something had to ruin it or in this case someone. Out of nowhere she felt a persistent tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the glaring stare of Melina one of the members of WWE's newest excuse of a team MNM.

"Yeah can I help you with somethin?" Shannon asked calmly even though she was completely annoyed at the sight of the diva.

"I don't know if you know this, but this gym is only for the superstars of the WWE, not staff members." Melina explained with disgust as she said staff members.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was for all the guests of the hotel. I must have forgotten that it was reserved while everyone was staying here. But I see what you're saying. It is getting a bit crowded in here. Oh wait that's just Melina's ego taking up all the space." Shannon said hearing some hushed laughs throughout the room. Eva walked up to stand beside Shannon.

"How about you stop worrying about us and actually work out. Cause just between us, you're looking like you need it. You shouldn't have everything surgically modified. After awhile it's considered unhealthy." Eva spoke up pretending to whisper but actually she let the whole room hear her

"Oh you little bitch!" Melina said looking at Eva.

"Good comeback!" someone in the room yelled.

"Wow Melina I really wish I had your job. You get paid to be yourself. 100 percent all bitch. A fake bitch at that. By the way I don't think it's a good idea to be antagonizing the people who make you look half way decent out there in front of millions of people." Shannon said referring to the makeup and styling department.

"Or the people who prevent any _accidents_ that could throw you out of the game. I wouldn't wanna see you get seriously injured because Shannon might not be able to assist you back to health. Even though that is her job as a _staff member_." Eva smirked. At that moment the other two members of MNM decided to join Melina.

"Whatever, MNM does not need any help from either of you. My advice is watch your backs." Melina said as she and the rest of MNM left.

"Um Eva are we supposed to be scared?" Shannon asked looking at Eva.

"I think so. Do you feel anything?"

"Hmm..nope, nothing."

"Yeah me neither." Eva said as they both started laughing. They turned back to the two divas. They were shocked to say the least.

"I can't believe you just said that stuff. Everyone was thinking that but you actually said it. That was awesome!" AJ said excitedly.

"You two would be perfect divas. Add some much needed backbone into the group." Eve laughed.

"Yeah right." Shannon laughed. "I'm hungry, correct that I'm really, really hungry."

"Yo también."(me too) Eva said following her with the other girls.

*Meanwhile between the guys*

"That was too good." Rey said chuckling."That Melina was asking for it."

"My girl is so sexy when she's telling people off." John said smiling.

"Oh so she's your girl now huh?" Dave asked chuckling.

"Technically, no, not yet." John paused. "But she will be so don't be getting any ideas."

"You know I'm completely into Eva and I wouldn't do that to you man." Dave replied.

"Yeah but I would." Randy nudged John.

"Do it and I'll kick your ass. Plus Shannon thinks you have a big ego."

"Bigger than you?" he laughed.

"Yeah that's about the only thing you have that's bigger than mine." he laughed at the look on Randy's face.

"Moving on." Randy declared trying to move the topic away from him.

"Seriously though, they know how to put on one hell of a show. They'd be great in this bidness." John said taking the hint.

"You have a point, even I'm getting bored of the new divas that really aren't doing much but moving and shaking in front of everybody." Randy responded.

"We should talk to Vince about them and the possibility of some contracts:" Dave nodded.

"Only thing is, neither of them have any formal training or any kind for that matter. Me and Dave would be happy to help but I mean girls fight a lot different than guys. " John sighed.

"How hard can it be? It's not like there are many possibilities for fighting in the women's division. There are a few who are coming in but they need to extend it cuz most of the new girls have no interest in actually wrestling." Dave thought aloud

"Well I could call in some favors and see if they would like to train the two of them cuz they most likely will. Lita was training Christy before so it's not unheard of." Edge said putting himself into the conversation.

"Ask them and then get back to us. Vince probably will go for it if we put up a good enough argument." John said.

*Back to the girls*

The girls had decided on eating at White Castle.(Yum!) A lot of places they visited didn't have them and it was a shame. At least that's what Shannon thought. They chit chatted about general things.

"Another air flight tomorrow." Alicia groaned.

"Which means another early morning. Soooo not fun." Shannon sighed.

"Yeah that's the only crappy thing about this type of job." Eva agreed.

Shannon was about to say something but then her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was John calling.

"No comments from anybody while I take this call." Shannon said looking at each of them.

"It's probably her luuuuuuuuver boy. That's why." Eva laughed. Shannon glared at her."Sorry had to get it out of my system." Shannon waited a moment and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl where you at?" he asked in that voice. Shannon loved his voice way more than she'd ever admit. She slowly drifted away from the others to leave.

"We were just leaving White Castle and then I was gonna head back to the hotel and take a shower. How bout you?"

"Yeah I was about to do the same. Hey I have a great idea. Since you're taking a shower and I'm taking a shower, why don't we just take one together?"

"Hmmm lemme think about it...no." she laughed. Damn did he love her laugh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he said disappointingly.

"I guess I can't especially since I'm just sooo damn hot ya know?" she said sarcastically.

"Just have to wait for another time then. Maybe you'd prefer a bubble bath to a shower."she could practically hear the smirk on his face. (you know if that were possible. I think it kinda is lol)

"Maybe...so was there any particular reason behind this call or did you just need to hear my voice?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Yeah why not? I'll send Eva over there when I'm done. I think she mentioned her and Dave were gonna go walk somewhere." she laughed

"Aight sounds good to me."

"See you later." she hung up and looked over to her newly acquired audience who continued to hound her all the way back to the hotel. Shannon practically ran up to her room once they got there. She knew that the reason everybody made her and John such a big deal was because Shannon would deny there was something between them. Unlike Eva who usually would blush and not put up a fight. Before Eva got into her shower Shannon told Eva what she told John and to let her know when she was leaving. Shannon had wanted to pack up her stuff so it wasn't all over the place when John got there. When she was done she climbed into her shower.

As she was getting out and drying off there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey I'm leaving girlie so put some clothes on. I'll tell John he can come over."

"Aight have fun."

"How can I not with Dave. And I know you'll have fun too. " she giggled.

"You're lucky you're my best friend or I'd smack you." she replied wrapping a towel around herself.

"I know but you love me too much."

"Ha ha you better get your ass moving before I change my mind."

"See you later."

"Yeah unless you and Dave can't keep your hands off each other and John has to stay here cuz he's to scared to see the big guy naked." Shannon said laughing hysterically.

"Thank that door it's separating me from you."

"Bye Eva." she said as Eva closed the door.

Shannon hurried to get some clothes on before John got there. Not that he would mind but she would die. Her insecurities really enjoyed annoying the hell out of her. Just as she pulled on her black tank top to accompany her comfy pants, there was a knock on the door.

"Be there in a sec." she said as she removed the towel from her head and shook her hair out. She looked through the peep hole just in case and saw John standing there looking awkward.

"You're so cute when you fidget." Shannon said to him before opening the door. When she did he replied. "I knew you thought I was cute." She rolled her eyes in response and walked further into the room.

"Oh yeah here's your copy of my CD." he paused as he pulled it out of his pocket. "There's something in there for you so don't open it until tomorrow. It'll give you something to do on the plane."

"What's wrong John? You don't wanna be embarrassed? Fine, I'll be nice and not open it, but the suspense is killing me." She sighed and slid it into her carry on bag. She plopped down on the bed and grabbed the remote to start flipping through the channels. Then she noticed that John was just standing there near the bed. That rose an eyebrow. Motioning for him to join her she couldn't resist.

"What's wrong? I thought you were dying to get in bed with me." she laughed.

"You're on my side." He stated simply.

"How is that?"

"I don't know it's that whole macho thing kicking in. Me, man. Me, protect beautiful woman from creepy people who might break in."

"Nice save." she replied scooting over. "But what about if someone comes through the window?" she waited for a response while he made himself comfortable. He looked down as if searching for something to say. Then he turned his head to look at her.

"Shannon, we're on the 7th floor. Unless they can fly or have some suction cups on their hands and feet I doubt we have to worry."

Looking at the window she burst out laughing. "That cannot be better described than a Jessica Simpson moment." she looked back at him. "Ha if we were together we'd be the Nick and Jessica of the WWE. Except you know I have black hair and I only act like her occasionally." John just stared down at her.

"Speaking of your hair. Since when do you have that curly of hair?"

"Since I was born. But I usually straighten it or wear it wavy."

"Leave it alone I like it this way."

She looked up at him to meet his eyes. It seemed to dawn on her all of a sudden how close they were...in her bed. She decided to ignore that fact and focus on the television even though he smelled really good and his really nice full kissable lips were less than a foot away from her. _Ahhh focus on the tv Shannon! _Her mind babbled

"So do you want to order a movie?" she asked in a desperate attempt to distract herself.

"I'm up for that. What you wanna watch?"

"It's all up to you cuz you're paying for it." she winked at him.

"So that's how it is huh?"

"Yup and I know I might regret saying this, but I'm cold so can we get under the covers?"

"Sure thing babygirl. But on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"You have to cuddle up close to me, but you have to promise not to take advantage of me."

"You're really something you know that?" she said but she complied with his request happily.

* * *

John's POV

_This is completely perfect!_ I thought to myself as Shannon came closer and laid her head on my chest. I put my arm around her to hold her close. I fittingly chose a romantic comedy to watch. Although I couldn't actually watch the movie. Every part of me was somewhere else. The cold strands of her damp hair made my neck tingle although her contrasting warm body created a similar sensation. The smell of her hair was light yet refreshingly tropical. I couldn't help but think of what she had said before. About us being together. Simply thinking about it made me happy. This girl was really bringing out a part of me that no one has seen. I have never felt so content with a woman before I met her. And we hadn't even done anything sexual. I mean feeling like this before we've even done that makes me really curious on how good it will be. But I shouldn't think that far ahead. She might not even think of me that way or she might just want to be friends. Ok stop thinking so much and enjoy the damn moment John.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I hope you liked this one. I had so many ideas and kept writing and this is the result. Oh and tell me what you thought about the chap. Reviews are always awesome! Much love when you review!


	7. What happens in the air, stays there

AN: Much love to my reviews for chap 6 **Roxxy1984 **and **OTHlover04. **Oh my reviewers are so loved!

* * *

Chapter 7: What happens in the air, stays in the air...or maybe not!

Their eyes met for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She couldn't resist him any longer. The moment was just too perfect. She moved herself closer and up to meet his lips. It started out as a light peck but intensified when John lightly met her head with his hand. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her nails gently against the sensitive skin of his neck. He slowly guided her body onto his lap. Only breaking their kiss enough to get situated comfortably. He slipped his hand under her tank top making her moan with every touch of his fingertips. And then everything seemed to become fuzzy, when the phone on the night stand started ringing. They both stopped and she looked over her shoulder. But as soon as she did she felt herself drop. Her body met the floor with a loud thud and that's when she opened her eyes.

"Ain't that a bitch!" Shannon moaned as she slowly put her weight onto her hands and knees. _It was a damn dream!_ She thought to herself and then she heard someone's voice.

"Yes thank you for the wakeup call."

Shannon looked up to meet the gaze of Eva who was sitting up in her bed. She stood up and rubbed her side that met the floor the most.

"Ow." was all Shannon could say.

"Nice dream?" Eva asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Cuz the moaning and pillow hugging made me think so." Eva giggled.

"Shut up!"

"The whole point of asking the front desk for a call in the morning is to make sure we get up but hey whatever works." Eva said gesturing to the floor.

"Ha ha...oh god and now we have to go to the airport and sit on the uncomfortable plane for I don't know how many hours because I don't remember where were going."

"Yeah maybe we should ask management about that." Eva replied getting up and starting to get ready.

Shannon followed suit just at a slower pace. She threw on her comfy plane pants and her RAW baby tee. On days they had to fly she didn't really care about her appearance that much because she learned after awhile it was better to be comfortable. She put her hair in one of her half together buns and put in a pair of her simple dangle earrings. Slacking some clear lip gloss on she was ready to go. The two girls took their bags out into the hallway and made sure nothing was left behind. Eva had a similar idea of fashion for the day except the put her hair into a pony tail and had put on a baseball cap. Everyone on their floor of the hotel was supposed to leave their locked luggage that would go under the plane in front of their doors so that they could all be collected together. It just made things easier. Everyone eventually filed down to the lobby where they got all their information and tickets.

Once they finally got onto the plane the girls plopped into their seats that were unsurprisingly next to each other. Although Eva got the window seat this time because they switched off every time. There wasn't an actual seating order considering the whole plane was for WWE only but the staff usually sat away from most of the "superstars". It just had always worked out that way. Looking around them Shannon saw that no one was paying attention to the two so she could talk freely about John.

"Ok so you wanna know why I fell out of my bed this morning?" She asked to get her best friend's attention. She then went on and told her what had been rolling around in her mind.

"See, even your mind is telling you to go for it when you're not even conscious."

"I guess I must have fallen asleep while we were watching the movie. Although I don't even remember what movie it was." Shannon sighed. "Was he still there when you got back last night?"

"Yup and he was holding you too. It was so cute. I hope the pictures came out good even though it was pretty dark."

"Eva you took pictures of us sleeping?"

"Yeah that's why he woke up. But you didn't even move cuz once you're out you're dead to the world."

"Can't argue with that. You'll have to show me them."

"Ha you're glad I took them."

"Maybe, depends on how my hair looks." they both laughed.

"Well I'm going to use the restroom before that lady tells me I have to stay seated again."Eva said getting up and heading to the front of the plane. Shannon nodded and looked down catching a glimpse of her carry on. Remembering John's CD she slid it out from under her seat and took the case and her player out. Opening them she placed the cd in the player and put on her head phones. Then there was the letter he had written to her that was stuck to the booklet. She unfolded it and silently read it.

_Hey Babygirl,_

_I know I gave you this last but that's because it took me so long to find the right words. But when it comes to you what can I say? You mean more to me than anyone knows. Even though we have known each other for a little more than a month it seems so much longer. I love when we talk even if it's just teasing each other. We always make each other laugh and smile. I hope we can stay close if not grow closer in the future._

_Love you girl_

_Your boy _

Shannon smiled to herself. She really did want to be with him but she was so paranoid sometimes. Maybe she should ask him out...or maybe he would want to do the asking. They had gone on sort of dates but nothing was official between them. It was mostly instinct acting or flirting. Some thought John was such a player but ever since she met him the image never came into her mind. It was probably just "the character" even though he was supposed to be so real and relative to the fans. And in many ways he was. It was just sometimes that whole persona took over. Try as he might he wasn't just about the smooth talking. He was just a goofball sometimes and man did she wish he was her goofball. Eva came back as Shannon was listening to the CD so she just sat down and started reading a magazine. Shannon stared at the changing signs for seat belts and no smoking. But she paused her player to catch what the announcement was over the intercom. Drinks and snacks would begin being served in a few minutes. A tap on her shoulder made her practically jump out of seat. She smiled when she saw John. To reassure him she was listening to what he had to say, she took off her earpieces.

"Are you as bored as I am yet?" he asked grinning.

"Pretty much. What did you have in mind?" she asked looking up at him.

"Dave and I were wondering if you wanted to trade seats with Dave. I guess he got annoyed after I was asking him so many questions."

"I'm sure, well if Eva doesn't mind then I guess I'll come and keep you company."

"Do you mind?" Dave asked her from where he walked up behind John.

"Do you even have to ask." Eva smiled at Dave.

"I'll take that as a yes." John said pulling Shannon by her hand back to his seat. She followed although kinda felt awkward at everyone staring at them because they were the only ones walking around. She spotted some of the divas she got along with on the way and waved. They finally came upon two empty seats that were across from Randy, AJ, and Eve. Shannon was going to sit on the aisle seat but right before she could, she heard someone further back make a comment that made her blood boil.

"What, now she can sit back here with the rest of us just because she's whoring with him?" Shannon wasn't that surprised that when she looked back Melina was glaring at her. While she had been working for the WWE she had never felt disrespected, because she always tried her best to act neutral with everyone. Even if some of the divas annoyed the hell out of her or some stars seemed to have bigger egos than others. But this bitch for some reason had something against her. She couldn't recall any reason for it but if she was gonna start some bullshit then she deserved whatever Shannon dealt out. Shannon was amazed at the surprised look on Melina's face when she glared back at her. Her next words came out without even thinking.

"I did hear that. Maybe that ratty wig of yours gets in the way of your hearing. Think what you want but all assumptions do is set you up to look like a jackass." with that said Shannon turned back to John.

"Maybe you should have the window seat. Just incase you have an urge to do something."he moved to let her by.

"Hey you think you guys could have a bra and panties match in the air? I mean how fuckin cool would that be?" Randy asked giddily. Shannon just rolled her eyes.

"I'm attempting to ignore the fact that I want to beat her right now. Just remind me later to spill something on her. That seems more lady like you know?" both of the guys chuckled.

Randy got back to his previous conversation and John went back to Shannon.

"So how was that movie last night?" Shannon asked changing the subject.

"For staying up longer, I have nothing to show for it. I still have no idea what that movie was about."

"Yeah I didn't get into it either." She confessed.

"Well if you weren't so distracting maybe I could have."

"How did I distract you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"That is for me to know."

"Oh really? Well we will see about that. You should have stayed though."

"I didn't know how you'd feel about that, if you woke up and I was still there."

"Well now you know for next time."

"I'm liking the sound of that." he smirked.

"Great as if your ego needed anymore of a boost." she sighed

"You're right, we should be working on yours. Let's see...you already know I like your hair."

"And my smile, laugh, and ass."

"So you read my note huh? But how do you know I like your ass?"

"A big animal might have said something to make me think so. Except I don't know how considering I don't have one."

"Oh you have one." Randy piped up saying the same thing as John at the same time. John glared at him. "Man stop listening to us. Go talk to Rey or somebody." he said slapping him on the arm. "So as I was saying you have one, it's just not huge. Which I think is good." She just shook her head not believing they were having a conversation about her ass.

"Moving on! I really liked the note though. It was sweet and thoughtful. Never would have guessed." she grinned at him as he put on a sad face complete with puppy eyes and a lip.

"You can't do that. I 'm only allowed to pull crap like that." she pushed him playfully. Before he could respond the stewardess stopped in front of them and asked what they would like. Shannon scanned the cart for something acceptable considering it was so early. She spotted some cans of coffee on ice.

"Can I just have a can of that coffee?" she asked realizing how tired she still was.

"Would you like the Vanilla or Mocha?"

"Mocha please." Shannon accepted the drink happily

"And for you sir?"

"Just an OJ please." once he got his orange juice she handed them each a bag of peanuts and moved on.

"Just what I wanted, nuts for breakfast." she said sarcastically. She quickly realized how funny that sounded and quickly put a finger to John's lips. "Not a word. You know what I meant." he smiled then kissed her finger. She went back to her coffee having a wave of anxiety wash over her. She felt goose bumps on her arms and it was then she realized she must have left her sweater back at her other seat. Rolling her eyes at her laziness, she squirmed to reach the vent that was the cause for cold air raining down on her. Finally getting it to budge it was now focused on John. He looked at her with a look that said "Thanks so much." He then proceeded to pull out a blanket from the pocket of the seat in front of him. She lifted the hand rest that separated their two seats so that she could inch her way closer to him. Like the night before he put his arm around her, and they were happy. With her head so close to his chest, she could feel the vibrations when he spoke.

"You're making me think the reason you're always cold is just because you wanna snuggle with me."

"And if it was, would it be so bad?" she asked shivering.

"So you are just using me for my body?" he asked in mock shock.

"Naw what would I want with a six pack?" she said wrapping her arms around his torso.

"But if you don't like me being so close to you there's always the option of getting my sweater that's probably under Dave right about now."

"No I like you right where you are."

"Look at the cute couple." John and Shannon looked up to see Randy as he took a picture of them. As he inspected the picture he had just taken on the digital camera he seemed unsatisfied. "Smile this time cuz the last one made John look high and Shannon passed out."

"Aren't you lovely Randy?" Shannon asked. He responded with a glare that told them to smile, which they did. He took it and was happier this time with the result. Then Shannon got an idea and decided to share it with John as she whispered it into his ear. He nodded then got Randy's attention.

"Hey get this one man." John said as him and Shannon joined in a liplock. Randy hurriedly got the picture before they changed their minds. When they parted Shannon giggled.

"What's so funny?" John asked slightly amused.

"Besides the fact everyone is gonna be on our asses forever now? I have to admit Cena you're not that bad a kisser though." He looked to Randy and then motioned for him to give him the camera.

"Hold on I'm gonna save it and then put it in slideshow mode."

"By the way man since when do you have a pink digital camera?" John asked him curiously.

"I don't. I took Eva's to play with." That made Shannon's eyes pop out. But it was too late. "Hey what do we have here? I guess the picture I just took is nothing compared to what's on here."

"Give me the camera Randy. Before I have to seriously hurt you." Shannon said putting her hands out.

"What are you talking about man?" John asked snatching it away from him.

"So that's what Eva was up to last night." John said sharing the view with Shannon.

"Ok so we did look cute." Shannon agreed. "But Randy go give this back to Eva right now. If you lose it or something she will go crazy on your ass. "

"Alright, alright but lemme take one more." in response to his request John raised his hand in a mock you can't see me and Shannon decided to flip him off.

"Oh real lady like Shan." Randy said sarcastically.

"Clever too." she smiled. He finally left them alone to go bug someone else. They decided to go back to cuddling.

*Meanwhile all that was going on Dave and Eva had been keeping each other very entertained. One of them had decided to play M.A.S.H to pass the time. They had just figured out each of their "destinys".*

"Ok Dave if you weren't a wrestler you were going to be a milk man who drove a harley. You would have had a pet rabbit and 3 kids. Oh and you'd live in an apartment. Aren't you glad you have your job." she laughed.

"Well Eva if you didn't work for the WWE you would be a ticket taker who drives a quad. You also have 3 kids so good luck with that and driving a quad. And you'd have a pet snail and live in a mansion. I see our destinys are completly accurate."

"Oh yeah and you know you and the 3 kids should be interesting fitting onto your harley. Oh and can't forget your rabbit."

"No it would be horrible for me to do that." he grinned back at her. Of course Randy had to break the silence.

"Here's your camera. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Hey how the hell did you get that? I never let you borrow it." Eva looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have my ways."

Eva just rolled her eyes in response. But then added "I'm scared to see what you took pictures of." He simply winked at her and left them.

"I don't know about you but I want to see what's on that camera." Dave said taking it. And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

**AN: ooooohhhh i wonder what else Randy took pictures of. Hmmmm I wonder how everyone is gonna react to Shannon and John's kiss. And will John and Shannon finally give in and go out? Stay tuned and you'll have to review to find out. Any predictions? Talk to me and leave a review...don't be a lazy butt lol. Or maybe I'll just stop writing! mwahahaha...ok i suck at the evil laugh. I'll just stick with the review please. lol**


	8. Sweetness, Ideas, and Questions

**A/N:** Wow is all I can say cuz I got a record high of 6 reviews for chap 7. It made me literally do the happy dance around the house. Much love and thanks to **OTHlover04**, **Twistd Heartz, LegendKillerzDream17, Roxxy1984, johncenasangel, **and **hdx** for making me a happy author and making me wanna write more especially with so many ideas swimming in my head with so little time to write it all down .

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweetness, Ideas, and Questions

Shannon's POV

After awhile I had to switch seats again with Dave because we were going to be landing soon or so the announcements had said. John and I promised to meet up later. When I met up with Eva, she seemed quieter than her usual chatterbox self after being with Dave. I decided to ask what they had done while I was gone.

"We pretty much just talked. Oh and played M.A.S.H." she said with a slight grin on her face as she passed me the notebook the had written on as proof.

"Dave played M.A.S.H.? No way lemme see." I said pulling the notebook. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the results.

"It wasn't as eventful as making out but it was fun." Eva smirked. I wondered for a minute if she knew about the kiss because Randy actually had done what I asked him to do for once. By the look on my best friend's face, I concluded that I was right on the money.

"Yeah but it was only to give Randy a show. He wouldn't stop bugging us. I swear we should hook him up with one of the girls. Keep him busy and satisfy our curiosity at the same time." I responded. I thought about Randy with a steady girlfriend for a moment and wondered if it was possible. He was a nice guy and all but man did he take full advantage of all his "goodies".

"I'm sure Shannita. So when is the wedding?" Eva piped up bringing me back into the conversation.

"Ha, ha. Trust me we're just friends right now. If we were anything official I wouldn't be hesitant to move further than just a kiss." I said half jokingly.

"At least you've taken the first step and admitted it."

"You know you can drop playing innocent. I'm positive you've thought of Dave the same way on more than a few occasions." I said making her blush. I couldn't blame my friend, I mean if there wasn't the feelings that I have for John, Dave would have definitely been on my list of things to do. (Ha ha... sorry there's laughing in my head) I'm not at all as bad as the other girls around here when its comes to sizing up the guys but when in comparison to Eva...simply she's the angel and I'm the devil. If that made sense. Although I think I've been rubbing off on her lately. Don't know if that's considered a good thing or a bad thing.

Anyway when we finally got where we were going we all piled into limos and rode off to the hotel. This hotel was so much larger than the last one it was freakin awesome. We found out that me and Eva would have connecting rooms instead of 2 beds in one room. I was fine with it and it didn't bother me either way. I grabbed my bag and followed Eva upstairs. I caught John giving me a huge smile which made me wonder what he was up to. When we finally found our rooms I frowned at the key hole. I had gotten used to the automatic doors at the few previous hotels. I finally got myself into the room and was greeted by warm yellows and reds. But what really caught my eye was a gift basket on my bed. I stared at it suspiciously as I made my way towards it. I found a clean white envelope with my name written on it. Carefully I opened it and read the card.

_Thought I would surprise you. Had the last hotel's spa send this gift basket with a bunch of bath products that I thought you'd like. But there's one catch. You can't use them until the time is right. I told you I'd be waiting for that bubble bath._

I looked at the basket again and smiled. Then there was a knock on the side door. I went over and opened it to see Eva looking frazzled.

"What's up?"

"He bought me shoes!"

"What?" I asked confused. _What the hell is she talking about_? I thought inwardly. Then I saw a box in her hands. I grabbed it and took the cover off. Inside were a pair of beautiful shoes, heels to be exact.

"When Dave and I went out walking down the strip I saw them in the window of this store. But I didn't get them because they were way over my budget. He must have went back or something and got them." Eva said happily and then she spotted my basket. "I can see why they're best friends." She went over and read the card. After she did she said. "He so wants in your pants."

"He'll have to wait. I don't care how great and sexy he is." I said. I wish that he wasn't so him though sometimes. He's hard to resist but I don't do one night stands. That's another thing that separated me and Eva from the rest of the pack. A lot of the divas and I won't say any names, would give it away for all the wrong reasons. John would just have to wait until we were in a relationship and he was my boyfriend. If he'd ever ask me out cuz I don't have the balls to do it.

Then all at once there was a knock on Eva's room's door, her cell phone rang and my cell phone rang. Jeez aren't we popular? Eva took her cell and went on her way to the door. I answered mine and found that it was John.

"Did you like it?" he asked when I said hello. I smiled because he sounded so giddy.

"Hmmm...I liked the spa stuff but now I have to take a bath with you. Soooo my opinion is kinda up in the air."

"Well you said no to the shower..." he chuckled.

Before I could come up with a good answer to that I heard Eva practically shriek. I looked over to the door from Eva's bed where I had settled just to make sure no one had stabbed her when she opened the door. I watched as Eva practically, no correction she did jump up on Dave and hug him. If you've seen the notebook then you know exactly what I'm talking about.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe if shoes make you react like this." Dave laughed.

"Very expensive shoes." Eva corrected him.

_I guess there are some advantages of Dave being 6'5 and Eva being like 5'6. Hmm...I wonder if me and John can do that. _I thought to myself until John interrupted them.

"I'm guessing Eva found her shoes?" John asked through my cell.

"Yeah and the mix of Dave coming over kinda creates that effect."

"So what will happen if I come over to your now private room thanks to my connections?"

"I knew you had done something but I thought it was the basket. Aren't you clever. Still not gonna happen though."

"Do you always play hard to get?"

"Only if I really like you." I giggled. The phone on the night stand started ringing. "Hold on while I get the other phone." I said as I moved over and picked the other one up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell is Eva? I tried her cell and she never picked it up." Alicia's voice sounded through the phone.

"Yeah there was this frenzy with shoes and Dave." I replied trying not to laugh at the two . "I'll explain later."

"Well me and some of the others wanted to know if you and Eva wanted to go down to the pool and swim. You know instead of actually heading to the gym." Alicia replied.

"That sounds good. I don't think Eva has anything to do yet...so uh I'll meet you down there in a little bit." I said hanging up.

"Alicia says you have to pick up your phone when she calls." I said to Eva.

"Oh, I totally forgot my cell had even rang." Eva smiled at Dave.

"Ah speaking of cell phones." I paused and grabbed mine. "Sorry Alicia wanted to know if we'd go down to the pool with the girls."

"That's ok. Oh that reminds me though, can you give the phone to Dave for a minute." John responded.

"Sure." I replied and passed it to Dave who gave a questioned look. I just shrugged and told Eva who agreed to go down to the pool with me. We watched as Dave nodded and said "Yeah I'll be there." and hung up.

"So, Dave you wanna go to the pool with us?" Eva asked.

"Me and John have to go to a meeting to talk with Vince but you two have fun and maybe the four of us can go out to dinner later." he said leaving.

Me and Eva shrugged and just decided to get ready. About 10 minutes later we were ready and going down to meet at the pool. When we got there I spotted AJ, Alicia, and Eve who we usually hung out with. Then I noticed Michelle, Layla, and Kelly had also gathered around the pool. They weren't really considered our friends but more of acquaintances that we would smile at and wave if we saw them. And what do you know we were doing just that. I lay on a lawn chair in between Alicia and Eva. We all continued to chat and sun bathe for awhile until I decided enough of the baking and that I needed a drink. Eva, AJ, and I headed over to the pool side bar. While we waited in line we made small talk.

"See girl I knew that color would look great on you." AJ said talking about my bathing suit I had bought on our shopping spree. It was a simple crimson bikini with a little flaring on the waist line that kinda made it look like a really short skirt. The top tied around the neck.

"Yeah well I envy both of your tans. No matter how hard I try it never gets as dark as either of you. Those pastel colors look great with a tan." I pouted. Eva was wearing a lilac bikini and Joy a coral colored one. They both just laughed.

"Hey you guys." The twins said coming up behind us.

"Alicia wanted to know if you'd get her a fruit punch or something." Brie spoke up.

"Yeah no problem." I said turning around to give the guy my order. "I'll have one fruit punch and a lemonade."

Once we had all gotten our drinks we started to head back. I had turned around for a mere second it seemed so I could get a napkin from AJ. But when I turned back around I ran into someone and ended up spilling Alicia's red drink all over the white bikini that was in front of me. I realized that it had been Melina who just stood there shaking. She looked so embarrassed that for a second I actually felt sorry for her. That lasted about a millisecond as soon as she opened her mouth and shrieked.

"What are you blind! Look at my brand new white bikini!"

"Hey it was an accident." I said trying not to scream back at her. But that high pitched shriek she always seemed to use was not helping to calm my nerves.

"I don't give a fuck what it was. Because what it was, was you ruining my NEW suit!"

That was it! I didn't give a shit anymore. "For a second I was sorry, but now when I think of it, I'm glad this happened. Because if you just bought that, you need to go out and buy something that actually fits. It might be hard with those balloons of yours, but give it a try so that I don't have to see you spilling out all over the place." I said to her seething.

"One day you're going to pay. Don't think I won't hurt you!"

"Try it!" I burst out but Eva held me back. I watched as Maryse, I think the only female friend Melina has, covered her with a towel and got her to leave. Eva forced me back to our seats.

"I should be mad that my fruit punch was wasted on that bitch." Alicia contemplated. "But that was just too satisfying to watch." she laughed.

I shook my head and just grinned watching the pool. Deciding to swim, I walked over to the deep end and dived in. Correction, I pretty much leaped and fell in because I can't dive even though I'm a great swimmer. How sad, oh well. Getting my exercise for the day I swam around for about two hours. I was getting tired so I decided to head back up to my room and take a nap. I wasn't really big on doing that but uh was I tired. Between the going to bed kinda late last night and getting up super early this morning I earned it.

Quickly getting into the shower I washed all the gross chlorine off and out of my hair. That was the only thing I could not stand about hotel pools. The chlorine smell made me wanna gag sometimes. Anyways I put my wet hair into a bun and threw on a pair of cute Gumby boxers with a blue tank top. I proceeded to lovingly crawl into the comfy soft bed and it seemed not soon after I was sound asleep. I awoke to warm breath on my neck and whispers in my ear.

"I have my own sleeping beauty. I wonder if I kiss her, if she'll wake up."

"You could have tried except I'm already awake." I giggled turning around and facing him. "What time is it?" I asked this time it was more like a tired moan.

"About 6:30, around there." he answered with a smile playing on his lips.

"How'd you get in?"

"Eva let me in through her room cuz you weren't answering your door."

"Yeah well I must say this wake up call is a lot nicer than the one this morning."

"I'll keep that in mind."he said kissing me so softly on my forehead it was almost as if he hadn't.

And of course my stomach had to growl and ruin the moment.

"That reminds me. I haven't eaten anything except those peanuts this morning."

"You want the 4 of us to go out and eat."

"I don't really feel like getting dressed." I pouted making him grin.

"How about we order some food up and play some playstation?"

"Make it lots of pizza and you have yourself a deal."

"Aight, lets go over to my room and I'll hook it up." he said lifting me off the bed.

"Put me down, you're gonna drop me." I said worried. Defying gravity wasn't really common for me so being carried felt really weird.

"Trust me you're light as a feather. If I can lift the Big Show and JBL's heavy ass then you shouldn't even worry." he said making me laugh.

Soon I was scoffing down slices of pizza and playing one of my favorite wrestling games. Me and Eva had created our own characters and put them into story-lines. Kicking ass on the game some how made me feel peaceful. But after awhile my hands started to hurt so I took a break.

"Hey I got copies of the pics on my camera for you while you were asleep." Eva said handing me a small stack. I started looking at them and smiled at the ones of me and John. He started looking over my shoulder and snatched the one of us kissing.

"I'll be keeping this one." he said with a sly smile. "And this one." he said taking the cute one of us smiling together. I glared at him.

"Eva you need to make me some copies of the ones John just took." I said shuffling through the rest in my hand. I noticed a pattern forming though. "Hey Eva why are there like 10 pictures of body parts?"

"I guess Randy has a crush on someone." Eva laughed causing me to smile. I'd definitely get to the bottom of that.

3rd person POV

Dave nudged John to get his attention. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the two girls who had settled themselves on John's bed and started to watch television. They looked to him curiously.

"I thought it would be a good time to talk about what me and John discussed during our meeting today." he stated

"Yeah because it concerns both of you." John cleared up. In response they got raised eyebrows. "We had been talking the other day with some of the other people from the locker room and we came up with a great idea." John continued.

"So we went to Vince and saw how we could work it all out. He liked our ideas and so he wanted the two of you to think of your images and how you wanted to come across to the fans." Dave said.

"Wait... what? I'm not fully getting what you guys are talking about." Shannon said confused.

"We convinced Vince that you guys would be good for the WWE and so he's thinking of having you sign some contracts to wrestle or well be new divas. We came up with how to work you two in. All you have to do is come up with a "character" or something and get it passed by the big guys. Then the writers can put together some story lines."

"You've gotta be kidding." Shannon said shocked. She had always thought it might be fun to be out there and really wrestle and all that, but then again women really weren't...really portrayed in a way Shannon liked that much. "Would we actually wrestle or just be another piece of eye candy? Cuz I'm not being in some damn lingerie pillow fight. If I were some kinda diva I'd have to beat bitches up like my girls Lita or Trish."

"That's how we got the idea. We were thinking how the women's division needed to be expanded and add more women interested in wrestling." Dave replied.

"One big problem with that. Me and Shannon really don't know how to wrestle." Eva pointed out.

"Edge asked Lita if she'd be interested in training you guys and she agreed. Training will take a couole of months of all out dedication and then we can put you in and see how you do and go from there. All you guys have to do now is decide if you wanna sign the contracts and make it official or not."

"I don't know, I mean I never really thought about it. And I'm not sure I'd be that good in handling fans or whatever." Eva replied. "I'll do it if Shannon does though." That made everyone look to Shannon.

"What do you say Shannon?"John asked looking at her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you know a cliffhanger? Guess you'll have to find out their decision in the next chapter. Even though I'm not actually sure what their decision is. What do you guys think it should be? If they say yes then I'll have to decide on what their "characters" should be. Hmmm... well if anyone has any ideas lemme know. I'm all ears. Well not literally cuz that would be kinda weird lol. Drop me some reviews! Much love to those who have and will.**


	9. Never Ending Decisions

**AN**: Wow I havent updated in way longer than usual. Much love to

**Roxxy1984**: Well yeah If it were me theres no question what I'd say... well you'll see in this chapter lol.

**OTHlover04**: So happy ur liking this story!

**angel40689**: This is an AU cuz I rarely can keep to a storyline. I don't like to be tied to having to be exact and so my little free mind gets to do whatever I please lol. Trust me Shannon wants to kick Melina's ass more than even she knows it herself lol.

**Comette**: Yeah this story is gonna have alot of twists and I can see Randy saying this stuff lol.

**BatistaBabe**: Yup I knew you'd find this funny. Me and you have the same sense of humor lol.

**bkerbunny**: Thanks for taking the time to write such an awesome review. I try to be original in all aspects but at the same time make people want to read what I write. Alot of the character interaction and influences I take from me and my friends so it can seem more realistic and people can relate. Much love to ya.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

"Are you sure you can handle me being so close to you all the time? I know I'm a really awesome person but dayum can I be annoying." Shannon giggled.

"If me and Dave didn't care so much about you and Eva, do you think we'd put ourselves through the hell of having to be in the same room as mcmahon?"

"Awww you wuv us sooo much." she said sticking her bottom lip out.

"That and the undeniable attitudes the two of you have will make you fit right in." Dave smirked and wrapped his arm around Eva's waist.

"Was that a compliment I should find flattering papi?" Eva asked poking Dave in his chest. He just smiled in response.

"So is that a yes?" John asked staring Shannon down intently. She looked into those blue eyes that seemed to plead with her to say yes. She had always had this little... ok really big desire to be out there doing her thing instead of using her only connection which she called her brain to be associated in this business. Sure she had went through hell to be working the position she was in now, but it had never really been that passionate career she dreamed about. Never really believing she could so some type of performing that she wanted to, she gave into her family's dream for her. She started into the medical field. But now here was her chance to release that built up anger. They would pay her to utilize her feistiness and that fire deep inside that told her to fight. And the best part was that she could share all this with the guy she cared so much for sitting before her. Being the person she was, she had to do this.

"Well this is a really hard desicion that should be very well thought out. I mean my career and everything is riding on this." her features contorted to portray a very pensive look. "I'm gonna have to say..." And then her features immediately brightened as she looked up at him and continued. "YES! YES! YES!" she squealed throwing herself on John and bringing them both down on the bed laughing. Her happiness at that moment could not be contained. Not even thinking about her actions, she started kissing everywhere on John's face. This made his grin become an award winning smile. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped and blushed slightly.

"Shhh...don't tell anyone." she giggled making a quiet gesture.

But then she threw all her cares away when John leaned up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Their first, well not including the one on the plane, real kiss. After what didn't seem long enough for either of the two, Dave cleared his throat to get their attention. They parted, John looking frustrated, but Shannon smiled looking at him. She got up off of John and went over to Dave.

"Awww do you feel left out? I appreciate your help too." she giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Eva can you please keep give him some loving already? Maybe then Johnny here can get some action." Shannon smirked making them all crack up except John. John stood up and pulled Eva and Dave by an arm each and ushered them out into the door connecting to Dave's room.

"Go, go, go." was all he said making Shannon wanna die laughing as he closed the door on them.

"I didn't mean you were getting any tonight, buddy." she laughed at him making his eyes droop like a little puppy. "Don't even try it. You can't school the master." she said poking him.

"Worth a shot." he said making her hug him. She wound her hands through his arms and onto his back as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you! Now I can see you in your lingerie when you fight in one of those bra and panties matches."

"Ha, ha, ha...no." she said looking up at him. He was a lot taller than her and god did she like that. "I thought I told you before, I ain't being no prissy oh god I broke a nail diva. I wanna beat bitches up." making him laugh. "Plus why would you want thousands of people seeing me only in bra and panties?"

"Good point! We'll have to have our own match one on one without an audience." he winked at her.

"Not that I'd lose to somebody and have to be seen by thousands bearing almost all of it." she said trying to ignore his last statement.

"Getting cocky already? You haven't even started training."

"When do I by the way?"

"As soon as possible. I wanted to get you and Eva in tomorrow to get signed and started."

"Sounds good to me."

The next day the two girls signed their contracts and the writers immediately set to work on possible ways to fit them in. Of course John and Dave had already contributed some suggestions. They began training with Lita immediately. They had to go on stricter diets and work out like 3 or more hours every day. It all really exhausted them beyond belief but the end result was sure to be worth it all. Shannon still worked in her medical position while in training and you couldn't get Eva away from her spot at the makeup department.

They were assigned to choose all their specifics like music, video, and get their entrance approved. They had to make decisions on anything pertaining to their images. They even had to come up with nicknames. For example John was the doctor of thuganomics and Dave was the animal. This was a lot harder than you'd think because this was really what they'd be about and how they were seen. The pressure was put on Shannon more so when the writers had decided the two girls wouldn't appear at the same time. Shannon would enter the scene first so all her decisions would have to be made quicker. Of course John and Dave tried to assist them the best they could but it was a way different thing when you were a woman.

Shannon and Eva both wanted to portray strong women just in different ways. Like John, Shannon wanted to appeal to the WWE fans as a real person who they themselves could identify with. She didn't want to come off as is she thought she was better than them so she worked that in and molded her persona. Taking into consideration the similar personalities of her and John, it was easiest to look at herself as a feminine version so to speak. Just not so gangster.

Meanwhile through all the hectic between the girls, John had started doing live performances while on the road. That took up a lot of his spare time. Although Shannon and John tried their best to take time out to hang with each other, the advancement of their relationship together was temporarily put on hold until Shannon was at least making her first appearance on RAW.

A few months into Shannon and Eva's training, Shannon was approached about her progress. Vince wanted to know if Lita thought she was ready to be put out there, even though her first appearance was not anything to do with fighting. They both agreed Shannon had soaked up everything they had taught her and had even come up with some original moves of her own. It was settled then, that she would appear on the following week's RAW episode in a beauty contest between a few of the divas. Shannon really wasn't that into the idea of her first appearance being in a beauty contest but everyone told her it's a great way for her to be introduced and get her personality out there. She reluctantly agreed and started practicing.

There was going to be a part of the contest where the judge asked each girl to show a talent they had. Obviously Shannon had decided to do a dance routine which would be an actual talent. She got Eva to help her out and put together a routine.

The night before the show Shannon was rehearsing her routine in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door. She paused the cd player and answered the door. It was John and so she let him in happily.

"You look really tired." she sympathized as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah just got finished with another show an hour ago so I'm a little drained. When are you gonna come watch me?"

"When you invite me." she smirked.

"The invitation is always opened to you babygirl. How about you come to the one in MA my home state. That show will probably be the best."

"Well if you want me there so bad to cheer you on...I guess." she said in mock exhaustion. "So you just wanted to bug me about not being at the concert?"

"Actually, I was just informed on who was gonna be judging the Miss WWE Miss Beauty talent contest tomorrow." he said mockingly.

"And who is that?"

"Me." he said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Now I'll never win." she stated sadly.

"Depends on how much you wow me."

"Yeah but don't I have an unfair advantage?"

"Well the audience doesn't know how close we are."

"And how close are we?" she asked honestly wanting to know what his answer would be.

"As close as you'll let us be." he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"Well are you looking to be in a relationship anytime soon?"

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend right now, what would you say?"

"You'll have to ask me to find out, won't you?" she smiled wickedly at him.

"Shannon Scott will you be my girlfriend?" he said in mock shyness.

"Well if I were to say yes then I definitely would throw the other girls in the contest's slim chances of winning out the window. And I usually like to play fair when it comes to things like this. I think a decision such as this one should be made tomorrow night after the show. But I will say your chances as of this moment are really, really, good." she said winking at him.

"Do you always like to torture me like this?"

"Of course, and I was thinking since tomorrow night will be really special for me cuz it's my first appearance ever, maybe this will sweeten the deal. As if anything could but yeah you know what I'm saying."

"Aight then, I will wait incredibly impatient for your answer. Do you want to run lines with me to prepare for the show?"

"Why not?" she smiled sitting next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly do you even have to ponder on what her answer will be? It's John freakin one hell of a hottie Cena people lol. I know it's been awhile since I updated but yeah. Stay tuned for Shannon's first RAW experience in the next chap...unless I babble on like I'm known for and in that case the result might be one really long chapter or 2 new ones. Well we'll see. Prepare yourselves for one hilarious competition. Can you imagine what some of the divas consider to be their talent? lol. well drop a review cuz thats what motivates me to go on and tell me what you think. much love again to people who have reviewed and who will review.**


	10. A Couple of Wake Ups

**A/N**: Much love to all who have reviewed and who will review

**bkerbunny**: As always thanks for such detailed insight. Your reviews always really help.

**cenassoldier4237754**: thanks and here's a new chapter!

**Roxxy1984**: It might be awhile but they'll always be back lol so don't worry.

**BatistaBabe**: A few people have mentioned John pushing out Eva and Dave lol which made me realize I needed to remember about them too...so that kinda added to this chapter and it's contents.

**lilwwevixen**: yes she would...but then again she is a little crazy lol no prob i'm just glad your still wit my story and enjoying it. heres ur update!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Couple Of Wake Me Ups **

Eva awoke startled as she felt something poke her side and make her literally jump.

"Whoah girlie you almost hit me." Shannon complained moving away slightly.

"Well I can't be blamed for what you ask for." Eva grumbled. "You know I'm extremely ticklish on my sides."

"And if you're not nicer, I think Dave will somehow find out and never leave you alone." Shannon giggled.

"Don't you dare." Eva warned.

"Then you can get up happily and let me tell you what happened last night." Shannon squealed.

"I'm still tired."

"How is it that you got more sleep than I did last night and being the morning person you are, are not up yet?" Eva just shrugged.

"Guess what happened?"

"No."

"Come on guess what happened last night."

"I'm not gonna guess."

"You suck."

"I know."

"Dave." Shannon coughed.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Shannon said innocently. "But anyways...John asked me to be his girl last night."

"Why did it take you until now to tell me this? And why aren't you screaming and jumping around like you and Christy seem to do when you're happy?"

Shannon giggled at that. "One, you were already asleep by the time he left and two we're not exactly official cuz I told him I'd give him my answer tonight after the show."

"Shut up you are so official. It's not like your gonna turn him down. You've been waiting for him to 'officially' ask you out this whole time."

"Yeah and so now I get to make him wait a little." Shannon giggled.

"You ARE the devil." Eva accused.

"Maybe but it's fun so what the hell?" Shannon said smiling. "So are you and Dave a couple yet?"

"Nope, I don't think he likes me."

"Eva shut up. You know he does, you two have gone on quite a few dates."

"Well he hasn't made anything clear exactly what we are...so what am I supposed to think?" Eva asked sadly laying there.

"You two better get it together...but he's probably planning on it any day now. Him and John think alike a lot...he's just shyer when it comes down to it."

"What if he doesn't? What if he just doesn't say anything? I want to know what he feels..."

"Ask him."

"I've tried, I just am afraid I'll scare him away or somethin." this made Shannon crack up.

"Eva he's 6'5 and 317lbs...thats just a hysterical thought."

"Maybe he's not ready for a relationship..."

"I'm pretty sure he is and most definitely with you. Why don't you ask him to be official? You guys make a real cute couple."

"You know me better than that. If I really like someone I can't make the first move."

"Well I'm telling you, you guys are gonna get together, one way or another. But how come my forwardness hasn't rubbed off on you yet?"

"I'm just lucky I guess " Eva said smirking and sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

In response Shannon started to jump up and down on Eva's bed to make her get up. "Look I'm jumping! Now are you happy?"

"No, I just want to kill you chica."

"Oh I forgot I'm supposed to be screaming too." Shannon giggled with an evil little smile on her face. "Eva and Dave kissing in a tree! No, make that a bed!" Shannon squealed as Eva tried to tackle her. But Shannon kept bouncing around making it near impossible.

"Someone is going to hear you, shut up!" Eva squealed nervously.

"I can only hope." Shannon continued in a sing song voice rather loudly. "I like John and he likes me, why won't Dave ask Eva out and together they'd be."

"That was lame."

"But funny. It gets better though." Shannon assured her still dodging her best friend. "Dave has got a boneeeeerrrr that Eva wants to take care of but he's being a loneeerrr." Shannon giggled.

"You should seriously leave the rhyming to your rapper soon to be boyfriend."

"Nah I'm having too much fun!" That was until a pillow hit her head and Eva wacked her legs again with another one. Shannon bounced down and grabbed the one that had hit her in the head.

"Oh it's on!" Shannon said as they continued to whack each other but a knock at the door interrupted them.

Dave had laid silently in his bed staring at the ceiling and deep in thought. He had woken up about an hour ago but couldn't seem to go back to sleep. John's unusual snoring didn't help the matter. Dave had never minded sharing a room with John, but whenever he was extremely exhausted he tended to snore. It only happened once in awhile so Dave never had gotten used to it. All of a sudden it stopped and he watched John roll around a bit and then rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at Dave staring at him. With a yawn he said

"Hey man. What time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"So how long have you been up, just laying there?"

"Maybe an hour." Dave said letting out a loud yawn of his own.

"What's on your mind?"

"Besides me thinking of ways to silence your snoring?" Dave asked smirking and receiving a sheepish grin from John. "Eva mostly."

"So what's up with you and my girlfriend's best friend?"

"She's not your girlfriend yet John."

"She might as well be. Answer the question David." John chuckled at the annoyed expression he got from Dave.

"We've been on a few dates, had a few kisses and hugs, but nothing else."

"And I know your wanting more than a few kisses." John smirked.

"Maybe I do."

"Then make it happen. I've given you a number of times when you guys could figure it out."

"Hey at least we aren't as obvious as you and Shannon."

"And what's so bad about being obvious?" John countered. "Although you ain't as smooth and undercover as you think bro."

"What do you mean?"

"The gifts, the walks at night, the whispers, the dates, the kisses here and there...should I go on or are we seeing a pattern of romanticizing?"

Before Dave could deny anything the men both heard loud fits of laughter and banging. Curious they made their way into the hallway and listened closely from outside Eva and Shannon's suite door. Trying to hold in the fits of laughter that were trying to escape from John, he couldn't help it after he heard the things Shannon was yelling at Eva. He would kill to be a fly on that wall to actually witness what they were doing as well as saying. He stared at Dave who had been silent, but John caught the red shade in his cheeks and grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. After they heard the girls stop verbally and heard smacking sounds, John decided to knock. Immediately after he did everything fell silent, and for a moment John wondered if that had been a good idea. When the door opened to reveal a disheveled Shannon all those possible regrets left him. Shannon just stared at him for a moment as he smiled back at her.

"What are you two doing, killing each other?" John asked kidding.

"Just playing around..." Shannon giggled and then hit him with the pillow in her hand.

"Oh you are going to regret that." he said trying to get a hold of her causing her to squeal and run back into the room.

Dave followed them into the room and chuckled as he watched John try to catch Shannon as she ran into the living room. That's when he felt a pillow whack him right on the ass making him jump forward in surprise. He turned to see Eva smirking at him and then busted out laughing.

"So you think that was funny?" he asked her grinning.

"Ummm...hell yeah!" she said running away before he could grab her too.

At one point Shannon had run back into the bedroom area locking the connecting door. Satisfied she watched Dave chase Eva around the room.

"Help me!" Eva yelled as Dave was getting closer.

"But it's soo cute!" Shannon laughed. She also listened to John from the other side of the door pleading with her to let him in.

"John! Shannon's key is on the table!" Eva yelled dodging Dave once again only to have him back her into the wall.

"Eva!" Shannon yelled.

"You wouldn't help me!" Eva replied

"Dave tickle her sides and you will automatically win!" Shannon said getting her friend back as John opened the door and tackled her.

"That was sooo not cool!Ahhh!" Eva squealed as Dave's large hands tickled her making her fall on her bed in submission.

After both the girls had given up and things had settled down, they all got ready to start the day which was going to be once hell of a long one for all of them.

John had to take care of some business with his cousin about some upcoming shows. Then he had to get himself ready for tonight.

Dave had to train and get ready for his match tonight, although he doubted he had to worry.

Eva had to go in early to plan exactly what she would do with all of the divas tonight, especially since there would be more on camera than usual.

And Shannon had to do a run through of her dance routine, rehearse her lines, and be ready to be made up. She decided to call her mom before she left the hotel. She wanted to tell her how she was gonna be on television tonight and to watch out for her. It had been awhile since they had talked because she had been so busy and she really did feel bad. Her mom had always raised her as an only child but she had recently found a boyfriend who was now living with her in their cabin. Shannon picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked. Shannon hesitated for a moment.

"Hey mama, it's Shannon."

"Oh, how are you doing honey?"

"I'm good. Really good, actually. How's everything there?"

"Just fine. Nothing new really. So what's new in...where are you today?"

"We are in Denver this week. It's nice, but I called to tell you about my good news!"

"What's that honey?"

"Well you are gonna see me on television tonight!"

"What? Why are you going to be on television?"

"I'm starting my new position today for the WWE."

"I thought you worked backstage."

"Well I still am just not so much...they offered me a position as a new diva and I took it so tonight's my premiere."

"You're going to be in a ring fighting?" her mother asked slightly raising her voice.

"I'm not fighting tonight; I'm just participating in this contest that is going to start a potential storyline for my character. But yeah in the future I'm gonna fight."

"I really don't like the sound of that. Why didn't you just follow through with the medical career?"

"Why can't you be happy for me? For once I'm actually happy about something in my career and you're not liking it."

"I didn't mean that. I want you to be happy but I also don't want you to get your neck broken."

"Trust me mom, women rarely are in such a position and if this doesn't work I always have the medic thing to fall back on."

"Do what you want. But I'm not going to lie and say I support your decision."

"Well you rarely do." Shannon said sarcastically. "Look I have to go and get ready for tonight. I'll be on Spike Tv at about 9 if you change your mind."

"I love you honey."

"Yeah I know, you too." Shannon said hanging up. That really had pissed her off. Somehow her mother always seemed to spoil things for her but this time, Shannon was determined to prove her wrong and not let her ruin this. She finished getting ready and headed off to the arena. When she arrived she found the style department and searched for Eva in hopes of cheering up.

"Hey it just occurred to me, in order for me to figure out what I'm gonna do with you, I might actually have to know what you're wearing tonight." Eva said as Shannon walked up to meet her.

"Yeah the stylist said she'd find me when they had decided on an outfit. But I want to make sure they went by what we discussed. Don't wanna look like a hoochie."

"Then you might want to find them and then let me know as soon as possible."

"Aight." Shannon replied taking off on a search once again. When Shannon finally had concluded that it was impossible to find the costume room she bumped into Dave.

"Hey what are you up to? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Dave asked smiling at her.

"I would if I could find the damn costume room." Shannon said frustrated.

"You mean the one you just passed?"

Shannon turned around and as was mentioned there it was. She turned back around and glared at Dave's smirking face.

"Not a word." she warned him going up to the marked door and attempting to open it.

"It's locked. Just in case someone were to try and mess with the clothes such as yourself or steal something for eBay." Dave informed her.

"I need to get in there to see my costume so Eva can style me." Shannon pouted. Then she got an idea. "Dave besides the actual costume people, who would have a key?"

"Probably the general manager."

"I think you should throw your weight around a little bit and get them to lend you the key."

"Why would he give me the key for no reason?"

"Besides the fact he's scared shitless of you? Just say you have to get in there to get your ring gear they were fixing for you before the match tonight."

"That's not going to work."

"Try it." Shannon said waiting there while Dave went over to their office. About five minutes later he was back with the key.

"I can't believe that lame excuse worked."

"Hey! It wasn't lame...it was logical, now gimme." Shannon said trying to grab the key but Dave moved his hand away in time.

"You know if we get caught, you could be getting me in serious trouble. What am I getting out of this."

"Ask me anything about Eva once we get inside and I will answer in all truth." Shannon schemed.

"Deal." he said handing her the key.

Once they got inside and closed the door, they were greeted by a rainbow of clothing and ring attire. Shannon started going through the marked racks to find the outfit with her name on it...literally.

"Now you have to answer my questions."

"Shoot." she said still looking through the endless amount of clothes.

"Does Eva want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you serious?" Shannon asked momentarily stopping her search to look at him. "Dave what kind of question is that? She cares alot about you. Are you guys that shy that you don't seem to notice how the either of you look at the other? Eva was just questioning your feelings and now you're questioning hers. I thought I was confused when it came to John and me but dayum."

"I know I like her and I know she likes me but relationships are more complex than that. She's so different than any other girl I've known."

"Dave just let yourself be happy and stop analyzing everything. Boy likes girl and girl likes boy back. That's enough to start being a couple."

"So is that how you look at it with you and John."

"I don't know...lately I haven't been thinking with my head. But it's all been good so far so I'm just gonna go with it." she laughed. That was a lie and she knew it but it sounded good and Dave and Eva really needed to stop being embarrassed and get their feelings out there. The truth was, Shannon had thought over and over again the possibility of a relationship between her and John on a more than friends basis. Her heart and head had finally agreed with each other for once.

"While you have me at you beck and call is there anything else?"

"Yeah...so was the comment about my boner serious or did you just use it because it rhymed well with loner?" he asked making her want to die and laugh at the same time.

"You know, maybe you should find that out from Eva." she started to laugh but then let out a gasp, finally finding her outfit.

"What?" Dave asked her slightly worried. She pulled out the outfit dedicated to her for the show tonight. He looked at it and chuckled.

"It's not funny DAVE! There is NO way I am wearing this. I specifically said not hoochie and to just stick me in regular casual clothes. Keep it sexy not slutty. I am completely convinced they are either idiots or straight guys fucking with me."

That just made him roar even louder. She scowled and snatched it away.

"The colors are not even me." she grumbled.

The outfit before them was a pair of booty shorts made of a skin tight material in hot pink with some weird design on the butt and a matching bustia(prob didn't spell that right...u know one of those bra things)with the numbers 123 in rhinestones across the breast. What was that supposed to mean? There was also a sleeveless vest that would go down almost to the hemline of the shorts. Oh and she couldn't forget to mention the knee high hooker boots. It was bad enough that this outfit was horrible to look at but it wasn't even considered mobile enough to dance in. She wasn't even sure she could walk in it. Did the stylists even listen to her that whole time they were discussing ideas? She was pretty sure her purpose was to add backbone but how the hell could any woman in such an outfit actually be taken serious.

"What are you going to do?" Dave asked seeing sensing the wheels turning in her head.

"Can you please find Eva and John while I look for something that resembles what a normal person would wear."

"Sure thing."

By the time Eva got there, Shannon had gotten desperate. She couldn't wear something so ridiculous, there was no way!

"What's wrong...where are the clothes Shannita?" Shannon silently pointed to them laying on a table where she had thrown them in anger. Eva walked over and inspected them.

"You have to be kidding." she said not believing that was it.

"You're telling me. This has to be a mistake, but what am I supposed to wear?"

Eva looked down at the clothing again and then the two girls both looked at the opening door as John and Dave walked in and joined them. John walked over to Shannon and put his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him. She was obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"The outfit the stylists picked out is nothing like we discussed. It's completely fucked up." Shannon answered sadly.

"You don't like one part of the whole thing they picked out?" he asked before seeing it.

"The underwear is kinda cute." Eva said trying to get a laugh as she looked at a pair of silver bikini string panties. It worked as Shannon began to laugh.

"Yeah that's the only thing I think ain't that bad."

John took in the hideous ring attire. Plus the fact it didn't look at all what Shannon was going for it also left none to the imagination. Even though John wouldn't mind seeing her in that little he didn't want thousands of people seeing that much of his girlfriend.

"We'll fix this. Even though you'd look sexy in a potato sack...we can find something that fits you better." John said dragging Shannon with him to sort through the endless selection of clothes. Eva had to leave to assist the rest of the divas but she told them to meet back up with her as soon as the found something. Dave left also to continue what he had been doing before this whole fiasco.

* * *

**AN: Yeah this became really long so the next chapter will definitely be the contest and RAW like i promised.I realized that Dave and Eva's relationship has always been lost in the commotion of everything so I've tried to include them more to make sure I didn't forget for those of you who had your worries. That made this chapter a lot longer so I decided to just hold off on the RAW until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this one. Tell me what you all thought about everything. Specifics are great! Reviews are the absolute best motivation! So drop me one and make me a happy lil writer. lol**


	11. Finally the time is here

**-1A/N: Alright well first off I am incredibly sorry for not updating in almost forever. I've had so much happen in my life that it's unbelievable and I just had no time and couldn't even imagine sitting down and writing a good piece of humor for this story I've worked on so hard. Between a death to someone very dear to me, having to move, guy issues, and school I seriously had no energy left. But I figured that it is better late than never. And thanks for many reviewers who kept hoping I would continue and those who will keep reading and forgive me. Please I hope you don't lose faith in my writing since I really have put so much into this story especially.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Finally the time is here

The sounds of the arena, echoing through the backstage area, made Shannon's body hum with eagerness. She breathed methodically to try and pull herself together as she prepared to make her long awaited descent down the ramp into the lion's pit. Deep inside she desperately tried to find that zone she needed to put herself in to do this.

Although it had seemed everyone knew, in truth her being a contestant in the contest tonight was kept confidential from the audiences and from the other divas, Maryse, Melina, Brie, and Nicki who were also competing. She was the mystery contestant, which made her introduction even more anticipated.

"I know this is the moment everyone in this arena has been waiting for cuz I know I have. The last and certainly not least contestant in the first annual WWE Miss contest is one of our own. One of the finest medical trainers I've ever seen, Shannon Scott!"

And with that RAW's theme music hit accompanied by the Raw logo. And at that moment all the built up anxiety Shannon was feeling fled her body instantly. Shannon made her way down smiling and waving as she took in the sights and sounds of the arena. Seeing the other divas scantily clad much like what her original outfit had been, made her sympathize with them. They looked like sluts voluntarily. Shannon thanked god that her and John were able to come up with her now casual and comfy ensemble. She wore a pair of black pants and a white short sleeved, top with gold graphic writing all over it. Because of the lack of time Eva had put her hair into two braids with the her two bangs hanging freely. She also wore silver loop earrings in her ears Eva had applied very little makeup which consisted of a light tint to her lips with a gloss over, mascara, and shimmering eye shadow. This had been a nice change from all the other divas who insisted on caking it on. To top the ensemble off she rocked a pair of white Nikes. (I hope you all like this outfit a lot better than the last lol)

As soon as Shannon got into the ring she was greeted by Melina and Maryse's cries of outrage and disbelief.

"She can't be in this contest!"

"She's not a diva!"

"Whoa whoa, ladies, ladies, settle down. The rules say any female who has a contract with the WWE is eligible. Shannon is a trainer and therefore has one. She's as welcome to be in this contest as any other woman in the company. If you have a problem with it, deal. I came out here to judge these talents you ladies have and I don't wanna be disappointed. Can we get on with it?" John pleaded.

The women just stared each other down in silence.

"I'll take that as a hell yes you hottie John." John smirked making all the girls laugh and giggle.

"Aight Maryse you're up first, let's see what you got."

Maryse steps over to John and grabs the mike.

"Well just for the record this isn't at all my best talent, but they wouldn't let me demonstrate what I'm really good at on national television so this will just have to do." she said in a forced flirtatious voice and winked at John who was trying his best to ignore her.

And then before anyone could say anything else or question her, this horrible squealing started coming out of her mouth

Another minute passed and it only got worse. Much like JBL's theme song she sounded like one of those annoying cows only this one sounded like a cross between suffering from mad cow disease and being burned alive.

"Oh my god that's enough! You have got to stop! Should we even ask what your talent is supposed to be?" John cut in not being able to stand it for one more second.

"I've always been complimented on my moaning. So I thought I'd share it with you."  
Maryse continued being her annoying clueless self.

"Um yeah...those guys wouldn't have been by any chance deaf would they?" John asked looking at her like she had just told him country was taking over hip hop. He continued before she could say anymore "No never mind just lets move on. Melina you're up."

Melina's eyes gleamed with excitement.

John had thought no one could top Maryse's desperate attempt. Oh was he wrong. Poor John was just way wrong on that hope.

Without saying anything Melina pranced around the ring and by using prance I am not exaggerating that term. Shaking her ass and jiggling her balloons otherwise known as breasts, she tried to get John's undivided attention although failed miserably. Her actions had the exact opposite intended effect. She proceeded to do splits and other actions to demonstrate her flexibility that she always prided herself in.

She even went as far as to "stretch" out her leg by placing it on one of John's shoulders which completely ended the deal right there. He had to stop Melina before he was forced to throw up his lunch on her.

Pushing her away he continued. "Brie would you like to go next?"

John's reaction had amused Shannon to the point where it was killing her trying not to laugh.

Brie happily took the mike and explained that she would be sticking her entire fist in her mouth. After doing so she looked around expectantly waiting for acknowledgment.

"Uh aight Brie I guess that's cool. Nicki wanna go next?"

"Sure John! Well since everyone loves my legs, I've decided to really show them off." Nicki picks up a can of whip cream and sits down in the middle of the ring. Then she preceded to spray whipped cream up and down her long legs. She then attempted to lick it off, somewhat succeeding. Shannon was only half surprised at this considering well it WAS Nicki and by now she had become a pro hoe. Nicki continued until she was satisfied enough by the crowd's reactions.

"Uh ok Nicki." John said slightly uneasy and unsure what he could or should say. Then he turned toward Shannon who was at the moment looking all around the arena. A huge devious grin crept onto his features. "Don't think I forgot about you." he said staring over at Shannon. That was her cue. She walked up to John in a strong yet feminine waltz and grabbed the microphone.

"I know I'm unforgettable John, you don't have to tell me." she smiled at him. "But see I'm pretty sure they told me I had to show an actual talent for this contest. And seeing what everyone else just saw, well what can I say? I'm gonna be going with a different approach. Play the track." Shannon said handing the microphone back to John and getting into her stance at the middle of the ring. Within moments Rihanna's "You da one" filled the speakers and Shannon began to dance in a hip hop fashion while matching the seductive lyrics when appropriate. She even went as far as dancing on John a little towards the end which surprised him because they hadn't rehearsed that part. By the time her routine was over Brie was smiling, Nicki was shocked, and the Maryse and Melina both shared glares of disapproval. The audience was cheering and John couldn't take his eyes off this girl who just put her heart out there in front of everyone and the two of them knew it. He also could not help thinking about the choice in her song, it was quite possible that the choice could be coinciding with her feelings for him. He was positive of the correlation actually.

"That was slammin baby girl. Who else thinks that was straight up thuggin?" John asked the audience who responded with a roaring response. "Well I think that says it all. Shannon you are the first ever WWE Miss Talent. Congrats." he winked at her.

But before Shannon could happily accept the trophy Melina's whining voice filled the arena. Shannon turned to see she was holding a microphone. Whoever had given it to her should really get their ass beat into the ground or at least that's what Shannon was thinking.

"She isn't a WWE Miss! All she is, is.. some Thug Miss!" Melina said in disgust. This made Shannon burst out laughing.

"And that's a bad thing?" Shannon smirked.

"All you are is some hopeless trash who does nothing but kiss up to get what you want. You knew John liked Hip Hop so you used that as your advantage!" Melina accused.

"If anyone should be accused of being trash that will do anything to get what they want, it would definitely be you Melina. And anyone in the entire world who has any common sense knows John likes hip hop. He also doesn't mind breasts or ass. And everyone in the arena can see that you got that one covered so I'd say it was a fair fight. Just because he prefers talent and class to flauntin your ass doesn't mean you can whine about it. Oh and before I forget. If you really want to see me kiss up I'll show you." And with that Shannon dropped the microphone, walked straight up to John, lightly grabbed his chin, and captured his lips with hers. All the pent up passion she had felt toward John since their first encounter was enough to scorch his kissable lips off.

"Thanks." Shannon said gesturing to her trophy right before leaving the ring, on her way backstage. Once there Eva dragged her away, squealing about how she couldn't believe she had done that. They didn't get far before John caught up with them. Eva seeing that she should leave them alone, went to find Dave.

"That wasn't in the script." John said slyly.

But before Shannon could even respond one of RAW's interviewers came up to them and interrupted her, saying she needed to do a follow up interview. So before being practically dragged away yet again to her interview she simply responded. "I guess you have your answer then." she said giving him a slight wink before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint but yeah I really did try. Review me and let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry for the great delay. Much love to those who stick with me and those who review.**


	12. Pent up affections

**AN: So this story is finally getting updated overall and it only took us like…6 years lol. We went through and altered the minor details so it would make more sense. Hopefully the content is still as big of a hit as when it originally appeared. We just felt bad for leaving it abandoned so long and we wanted to give the characters justice. We also changed the rating to M just in case. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Pent up affections

After asking a couple of people backstage, Eva made her way to the locker room in search of Dave. Her knock on the door was promptly answered with an invitation to come into the room. But when she actually was in the room, she noticed Dave was alone, half dressed in only a pair of dress pants and showing off his chest in all full Batista glory. She had seen him in less but there was just something about him in this moment that made her, want him more than she had ever thought humanly possible.

"If you want I can come back when you're done." She grinned.

"You can go if you don't like what you see." He smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll never manage to leave. That might make my career with the WWE a bit difficult, but very well worth the sacrifice."

"Come here." He motioned to her.

She walked over to him until they were just inches apart. She could smell his cologne mixed with a freshly showered body. It was almost as if she could feel the heat radiating from his body and it was sucking her into a paralyzed state of what could only be described as lust.

"You were phenomenal in your match tonight. You moved with so much aggression." She observed his advances during the match closely.

"I have a lot of pent up aggression lately, so it had to be released somehow." He confessed.

"I can relate."

He watched as her lip trembled slightly as he closed the gap between their bodies. Her small frame was so fragile in comparison to his massive one. Most of the time he was afraid he would break her if he truly let his inner animal out, but tonight his instincts were on edge and he could not get the feeling of want from his mind. Without much more hesitation he found himself picking up Eva in one small swoop and pressing her up against his body. He saw the immediate shock in her facial expression but her body language did not communicate a refusing manner. She actually proceeded to rest her arms around his neck for support, signifying she trusted him fully with whatever action he would take next. Without a moment more of hesitation, he assaulted her lips with a starving kiss of desperation. She quickly responded with a small moan of satisfaction and invitation for him to continue. His tongue probed her for entrance and she obliged.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He said moving down to her neck.

"Can we just cut the…"she breathed heavily trying to find the words, proving especially hard under these circumstances, " and just be honest with each other about the feelings we both obviously have."

"Fine by me." He confirmed and went back to her mouth, silencing the discussion.

He had turned so her back was leaning up against the lockers for additional support, and they continued this way for at least a good long while.

* * *

John had waited off to the side while Shannon was completing her first interview. He found her slightly nervous composure absolutely adorable. She kept up with the interview well aside from that, and even offered some quirky Shannon signature banter to go along with her answers. He was honestly proud of her for making the most of this opportunity he was handing her. After they had finished up she found John and he could tell the adrenaline of it all had gotten to her.

"Oh my god, that was a surprise. I didn't think I would need to be doing any interviews yet."

"This is just the start. Let's go get our stuff and we can go back to the hotel and celebrate." He said grabbing her hand. They were an official couple now so hand holding was something he wanted to take advantage of right away. For him it was a sure fire way to signify they were together now, so back off.

"We can right after I do one little thing first."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I need to kiss my boyfriend." She said and before he could really focus on the words she had said, she captured his lips with hers. "I have so much energy right now, I feel like I might just burst." She breathed after pulling away to look at his reaction. His face was priceless. Then after a moment the real John came back to earth.

"Well I'm sure if we go back to the hotel, I can put that energy to good use." He gave her one of those signature smirks.

"The night's young, but first I need to get my drink on."

"So you're not denying that we should do those things?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure it will prove to be a good night for you and I." she replied, leaving it at that.

They proceeded to the women's locker room to grab Shannon's stuff.

"Here lemme get that." John grabbed her backpack out of her hand.

"Thanks boyfriend." She said making him overjoyed inside. He had waited too long to hear that.

"Anything for my girlfriend."

"Speaking of, where do you think Eva is? I want to go back and play some drinking games and she has the deck of cards, god knows where."

"That's a good question. Text her." He answered as they made their way to the men's locker room to grab his stuff.

On the way, AJ and Alicia stopped to congratulate her on her appearance and win, so while they chatted for a bit, John went to get his stuff. When he opened the door, he was only half shocked at what he saw. He was met with two slightly annoyed and worried glances from Dave and Eva.

"Uh….don't mind me…I'm just gonna grab my bag and be out." He said sounding more awkward than he had wanted to.

The couple stood frozen while he quickly grabbed his stuff and left out the door as quickly as he had entered. He made his way back to Shannon who was waiting outside, now alone.

"Found her." He said motioning to the closed door.

"Good I was about to complain she still hadn't texted back." Shannon said relieved. She was about to go to the door when John grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't" he offered as an explanation behind his action. He earned a questioning glance from her. Before anything else could be said, Dave and Eva appeared from the door.

"Oh." Shannon said putting it all together and giving a wide smile.

"So we were thinking drinking games back at the hotel, to celebrate Shannon's appearance." John quickly explained to the approaching couple.

"King's Cup?" Eva asked hopefully.

"Sounds awesome. We can meet you guys back at the hotel. Come by the room when you've found the deck." Shannon said before turning around and exiting, hand in hand with John.

"They're so good looking together." Eva said as she watched them go.

"I'm pretty sure we give them some competition though." Dave glanced down at her happily.

"We sure do." She assured him.

* * *

*Back at the hotel*

"Now the real decision is whether we should drink down at the bar or get some bottles and drink up here." Shannon contemplated as she set her stuff down and got out her necessities from her suitcase.

"Randy was telling me this bar down here has a good layout for privacy. We could probably get a secluded corner and that way we can all order whatever we want."

"Sounds good." She agreed.

"You know what else sounds good?"

"Hm?" she asked and turned around just in time to see John going to grab her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked giggling.

"Trying to take some of that energy you have so much of." He slyly lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He went to hover over her, making sure not to put his full weight down on her.

"Oh, really? Well I guess we could wrestle a little while we wait for the others." He saw a glimmer in her eyes. She started tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing babe." He laughed.

"You never wrestle with your shirt on, I was trying to help." She replied.

"Well if I'm taking my shirt off, then I want that top of yours on the floor." He said looking down at her.

"But I'm gonna wrestle with my clothes on." She explained as he pulled off his shirt. She took advantage of his distracted attention and pushed him over onto his back. She laid on top of him.

"And now I'm going to pin you." She giggled.

"You only wish babe." He said grabbing her waist and sitting up so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs around him. She gave him a pouty lip at his reply.

"You know that lip only makes me want to kiss you more. That's cheating." He said right before trailing a line of kisses on her jaw line stopping at her lips. His lips effectively distracted her so much so, that she barely realized she no longer was wearing a shirt. She broke the kiss once she did realize though and gave him a fake angry face.

"Now who's cheating?" she asked pushing him backward. He let himself fall back and grabbed her so she was lying on top of him once again.

"You're not the only one who gets to play dirty." He said his voice now raspy.

"We will see." She kissed his neck. He was really sensitive there, and she was able to pick up on that fact pretty fast. John's hands had made their way to the top of her pants, when a buzzing sensation started going off in his own pants.

"John is there something I should know about you." She giggled in his ear.

"Just ignore it." He let out a frustrated sigh trying to get back to his previous intentions.

"It's ok, I kinda like it." She joked. That earned a deep throaty laugh from John.

Before things could go any further, Shannon's back pocket started singing the familiar ring tone dedicated to Eva. She sighed in response to it.

"Why did I think doing a group thing to celebrate was a good idea?"

"Because my girl wanted to get wasted and taken advantage of tonight." He suggested.

"No I don't think that was it. But I do want to see and take advantage of you wasted." she said rolling off of him.

"I could be down for that." He laughed.

Shannon checked her phone and had a missed call. Before she could call back, she got a text.

**EVA**: Meet you two down at the bar? –don't wanna walk in on somethin somethin

**SHAN**: Good thinking 3 …..see you in five

The duo quickly redressed and headed down stairs to meet their group.

* * *

**A/N: Let us know what you think hopefully someone out there is still reading this or has just found it. Have you ever played king's cup? What are some hilarious things we can throw into the game? Who else should be at the bar with them playing? What kind of hard alcohol do you think John prefers to drink? We want your input, thanks again and much love to those who take the time to review.**


	13. King's Cup

**AN: So there are multiple rules set out there for the game of king's cup but this is how we play so enjoy. **

Chapter 13: King's Cup

The bar was pretty empty which wasn't too surprising since it was a Monday night. This made it even easier to get some privacy for the group's antics. Randy, Rey, AJ, and Alicia had decided to join their get together when they had caught wind of the idea. On the way down, John had filled Shannon in on what he saw between Eva and Dave earlier so her mood had gotten even better if that was possible.

"There's the girl we've all been waiting to see." Randy smiled as he approached the couple holding hands. "and I see that it really is a night for developments we have all anxiously awaited." He said motioning to their hand holding. He gave her a peck on the cheek, which was closely watched by John with slight disapproval. They had become closer in that big brother annoying little sister kind of way. Prank wars had become a norm between them.

"Welcome to the family." Rey hugged her. "Now you're just one match away from being stuck with us." He smiled. Rey had been really taken with the girls as well.

"And in honor of my best friend, I've ordered us all some shots of hypnotiq to get the ball rolling for tonight's festivities." Eva said as everyone got their shots.

"Can I get a hell yea?" John said throwing one back.

"Hell yea baby!" Shannon shouted after her shot was finished. "Lets get this game started!"

The group settled into the extra large booth toward the back of the bar. Eva carefully wrote out the list of cards and actions for reference, before she got too wasted to remember them all. Then she proceeded to carefully explain each one.

* * *

Aces:waterfall (whoever gets this card will start drinking and the entire circle will continue until the person before them stops.)

2- two is for you (everyone drinks except card holder)

3- three is for me (card holder drinks three)

4- four is for whores (all women take a drink)

5- assign 5 drinks (card holder can assign 5 drinks in any way they want to whoever they want)

6- is for dicks (all men drink)

7- heaven (last person to raise their hands above their head drinks)

8- drinking partner (cardholder picks a partner, any time one of them has to drink the other does as well)

9-rhyme (cardholder picks a word, then each person has to rhyme to it and whoever cant or repeats a word has to drink)

10- categories (cardholder chooses a category, each person says something relative until someone messes up and they have to drink)

Jack- thumb master (cardholder can put their thumb on the table, last person to put theirs on the table loses)

Queen- questions (cardholder can ask a question any time they want and if the person doesn't respond to the question with another question they have to drink)

King- make a rule (cardholder makes up a rule everyone has to follow during the game)

* * *

"It sounds like you've done this a lot." Dave looked at her with suspicion when she finally finished all the details.

"Yea…let's just say it keeps things interesting, let's start." She tried to avoid a series of embarrassing stories from Shannon's tendency to share.

Going clockwise the order started with Dave, Eva, Shannon, John, Randy, AJ, Alicia, and Rey.

Dave chose first, got the queen card, and looked at Eva. "Which one is the queen again?"

"It's the one that…damn it Dave." She gave him a dirty look and took a swig of her beer making him roar with laughter.

Eva chose her card and got a 2. "Ha two is for you! Justice!"

Shannon chose a 9. "Suck" she started the chain.

"Fuck"- John

"Luck"- Randy

"Tuck"- AJ

"Stuck"-Alicia

"Buck"- Rey

"Muck"- Dave

"Fuck…" Eva said taking a drink.

John chose a jack and waited for his opportunity.

Randy chose a king. "Well that's fitting, ha! Ok so for the rest of my reign as king I want all the girls to play with their titties on the table." He smirked.

"I'll let it stand, if all the guys have to play the rest of the time with their elbows on the table top to be fair." Shannon piped up.

"Done!" all the guys shouted. Shannon knew well that they hadn't really thought of the consequences of that idea but they soon would find out.

Aj picked an Ace.

"Waterfall!" Shannon and Eva shouted in unison. This was when most people got sloshed. Before they began, they ordered another round of beers, 2 a piece.

AJ began drinking and stopped a few moments after. Alicia put her beer down at the first shot that she got. Rey took a bit longer but not by much. Dave on the other hand was at least half way through his bottle by the time he stopped. Eva gave up a few moments after he put his beer down. Shannon on the other hand had a plan, even if it meant taking Randy down too. She wanted to see a trashed John Cena. She kept going till the bottom of the bottle and quickly grabbed the next. John stared her down, caught off guard by her sudden binge drinking. Everyone around the table started to slowly catch onto her plan. Randy looked at the two and just rolled his eyes. When she was halfway through the second she put it down. John quickly did the same, followed by Randy.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk off my ass woman!" John raised a brow.

"You catch on quick." She winked.

"Oh it's on then! Challenge accepted. We'll see who needs to be carried up at the end of the night."

"I'm gonna need help hauling your ass up to the room then. Any takers? Dave would you be so kind?"

"Sure thing, but if John throws up on me, we're gonna have a serious problem, you usually get sick John?" Dave gave John a serious face.

"I never get sick after drinking." He said proudly.

"Good then, have at it." Dave said flashing the queen card at him as a reminder.

"Damn it Dave! Who's side are you on man?" John grumbled taking a swig.

Shannon kinda felt bad so she put her hand on his leg under the table. John looked at her for a second, and realized what she was getting at when he looked down and she had her thumb up.

He slyly placed it on the table, followed by Shannon. He then proceeded to get a chain of people started, by communicating to Randy the plan.

Alicia was next up and she chose a 4. "Sorry girls."

When Eva went to grab her beer she noticed Shannon's thumb and quickly fixed hers. As she looked around the table she noticed Dave was last to catch on and she shouted "Your thumb!" it took a second for Dave to register it then just sighed and took a deep drink of his beer.

Rey was next and he chose a 7. Everyone's hands flew up but AJ was last so she had another drink. Shannon took that opportunity to explain that all the guys had to drink now because of Randy's rule. They all shot daggers at him.

Dave drew a king. "The new rule is, anytime I drink you all have to drink." He decided.

Eva drew a 6. Although now because of Dave's rule everyone had to take one drink and all the guys had to take an extra.

"We need more beer." Randy pointed out.

"I'll get the waitress." Rey started getting up. Shannon was officially by definition drunk now and had decided that she was also starving.

"Rey rey, can you order me food too?" she slurred slightly.

"Yea chica, what do you want?" he asked

"Macaroni and CHEESE!"

"I don't think the bar has that. But I can probably get nachos….there's cheese on that."

"Fine!" Shannon pouted.

"Aw my girlssss drrrunnnnk." John slurred trying to kiss her cheek but ended up just putting his head on her shoulder.

"Saysss yooouuu. Yoooouu sllluurrringgg" she could feel all that alcohol hit at once. Beer usually didn't do much to her unless she chugged it. She inwardly decided to slow down a bit and utilize the method she had learned from years of playing the game. Sip to not slur.

"Shannon! It's your turn!" Eva nudged her.

"Oh yeas. I gots a five. Cena gets 3 and Eva gets 2. Drink up bitches." She said getting a bit rowdy.

"And I got an 8, which meansssss drinkingggg partner for me! Suck it babe!" clearly choosing Shannon as his drinking partner. If she hadn't already chosen to sip from now on, she might be frustrated. His decision would unknowingly work to her advantage and she knew it.

"Yea you wishhh I would suck it you drunk!" she slurred quietly to herself.

Randy was next and he chose categories. "Types of beers." He decided. "Bud"

"Corona." AJ quickly said.

"This one." Alicia blanked out and just willingly took a swig. This made Eva burst out laughing.

Rey returned with refills and nachos for Shannon, which she happily grabbed and began munching on.

Awhile later they had finally reached the end of the deck and everyone was feeling at least buzzed if not completely wasted. Rey offered to walk Alicia and AJ out and they left first.

Shannon had sobered up but still had a buzz going. Randy was feeling good and decided he was down for the count a few minutes after the others left. Dave was happy and didn't show an ounce of inebriation, just a highly satisfied grin, listening to Eva cheerfully come on to him relentlessly. She was in his lap now, trying to unbutton his shirt but failing miserably in her drunken state.

"Honey we probably shouldn't undress me in the bar." He said kissing her fingers away.

"Can we undress you upstairs?" she winked at him. That made John lose it, and he just started laughing till there were tears.

"Get it Eva." John encouraged in between laughs.

"Oh I'm going to!"she said confidently and gave him a look like "duh john!"

Dave looked at Shannon while questioning her if Eva always acted like this drunk.

"She's says everything on her mind. It's like liquid courage in that shy little head of hers. I wouldn't be too worried. You two go have some fun, god knows she needs some." Shannon assured him.

"Are you two gonna be ok to get back by yourself?" Dave asked a bit worried at leaving her alone to deal with John.

"If not, I'll just wheel him up on one of those luggage carts." She replied with a dead serious face. "You're laughing but I'm dead serious about that."

"Well call me if you need me." He kissed the top of her head and then carried Eva away.

"Heeeyy that's my head. I only get to kiss it!" John looked at her with a puppy dog face.

"Hey John remember how I said I was gonna win. I win!" She said kissing his forehead.

"Nuh uh! There's no way I'm more drunk than your little ass. We had the same amount!" he deducted.

"Sure baby." She kissed him again. This lead to him trying to make-out with her and honestly he gave a good argument. She loved his lips. "We should get upstairs." She said trying to catch a breath. John wasn't having any of that. He pulled her backwards onto his lap and started kissing up and down her neck, while his hands started to wander.

"John, unless you want tonight on youtube going viral, I think we should go upstairs and continue this before someone here notices." She got a grunt of frustration in response, and she took advantage of the opportunity to bolt up from the booth. Now the challenge was to somehow get the big guy upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So we know this story is getting crazy amounts of visitors and hits, but we still haven't received one review for the last chapter, which makes us sad. If you want us to continue the story let us know what you're thinking about it. Thanks if you actually got to chapter 13 of this story and leave us love. **


	14. Randy Behavior

**Chapter 14: Randy Behavior**

Shannon threw back the rest of her beer, and what Eva had left behind, trying to finish off the night right. John had already pounded back his own and was all but carrying her over his shoulder out of the bar. She squealed, giving into the buzz once again that night.

"Let's take the back elevator, there's less of a chance someone will run into us."

"Whatever you want babe." He said throwing her over his shoulder and slapping her butt making her giggle again.

"John your drunk ass is gonna drop me! Put me down baby."

"I ain't putting it down till we get to our bed." He promised.

"I think we just put on a show for the staff big time."

"Let them talk. All I care about is you having a good night." He tried to kiss her but failed.

"It would be easier if I was on my feet to do that, ya know."

"Ok you win." He said putting her down in front of the elevator and letting her push the button. She turned around and captured his lips with hers as promised. When the elevator binged, they stepped in the elevator, not wanting to break the kiss. Before they could go any further they heard a groan. Shannon broke away to look down and realized Randy was camped out on the floor of the elevator.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked as John pushed the button for their floor.

"I thought I was good and then as soon as the elevator started moving, I fell. And then I was so comfortable." Randy hiccupped.

"I hope no one saw you." Shannon thought aloud.

"Come on babygirl. " John said grabbing Shannon's hand and trying to get them out of the elevator and onto better things. "Night man."

"Honey we can't leave him here…what if some crazy fan comes along and takes advantage of him?" Shannon pouted making John sigh in frustration.

"Randy you cock block, get up." John said trying to pick him up. Instead all 6 ft 5 inches of Randy fell onto him and they both collapsed in the hallway. "Im too drunk for this." John grunted as he tried to roll Randy off of him. The sight of the two massive giants rolling around the hallway, practically helpless, made Shannon laugh hysterically. She went as far as snapping a photo on her cell phone.

"That's gonna be worth it later" she chuckled.

"Just wait till I get up Shan." John threatened but he himself could not contain the infectious laughter.

Shannon started looking around for someone to help out but the entire floor was quiet. She would have to get creative and fast before someone was woken up by their idiocy. She settled on the previous notion of hauling John around on the baggage cart. She rolled it towards the two studs and with a combined effort; John and Shannon were able to get Randy on the cart without further falls. The thought of seeing Shannon try and push Randy down the hall toward their rooms, made John start laughing his ass off again.

"John, be quiet for like two seconds." She whined pushing the cart slowly. Before she could keep going any further his large hands were on her hips making her stop. He started whispering a chain of dirty talk which made little sense in his drunken state. Although, his whispering was in reality more of a loud form of talking, to everyone else but him, proving once again how drunk he really was.

"Shhh! John someone is going to hear us!" Shannon said clapping her hands over his mouth.

"Too late." A loud roar came out of one of the doors.

Everyone turned around to see Hunter rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a lethal looking stare.

"Sorry." Shannon cringed.

"What kinky shit are you three up to now?" he asked grumpily.

"Just as long as I get to go first." Randy mumbled down from his position on the cart. That earned a weird look from everyone else but especially John.

"You touch her and I'll have my foot so far up your.."John started before Shannon cut him off.

"Randy just had too much to drink tonight. Hunter, could you please help me get him into his room? John needs to go to bed before he kills someone." She explained

"But babe I wanna.."John made a small perverted hand gesture making Shannon's eyes pop out.

"Ok well you go get yourself comfortable and stop embarrassing both of us in front of Hunter and I'll be there in a second." She said making an attempt to push him toward their room.

Once John was gone, Shannon knelt down and asked Randy for his room key.

"It's in my pocket." He groaned as if she was the most annoying thing on the planet currently.

"Ok well as much as you apparently would like me to, I'm not going fishing in your pockets, so give me it." She said getting frustrated.

After some further negotiations, she was able to get the key, and open up the door for Hunter to wheel him in.

"Thanks again Hunter. I'm sorry we woke you."She apologized again.

"You're allowed at least one get out of jail free card." He assured. "Just don't make it a habit."

"I won't."

"Alright well you go and…John." He paused and finished awkwardly.

"Yea…night"

"Good night."

Shannon quietly made her way into their room. It was pitch black when she first got into the room and she slowly made her way to the bed trying not to fall or trip over anything. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she made out John's form on the bed curled up and solely donning a pair of boxer briefs. She smiled looking at him and thanking the heavens that he wasn't snoring.

Apparently John had made a half ass attempt to stay awake but had failed miserably. Shannon slowly undressed down to her panties and changed into the camisole she had laid out on the dresser earlier in the evening. She yawned and only then realized how tired she also apparently was. Climbing into bed and getting them both under the covers, was the last challenge she had to overcome before dozing off into a deep exhaustion induced slumber.

* * *

Sometime during the night their bodies gravitated toward each other and locked themselves in a mesh of skin to skin contact. That's the position John found himself upon awakening later in the day. Shannon was still resting peacefully with her back against his bare chest, so he took this opportunity to admire her. He had never seen her in such a vulnerable state nor as peaceful looking as she was in that moment. This girl who at first was just someone he liked to flirt with because she was so lively and witty during their interactions, had become someone that he cherished deeply in such a short amount of time. Whenever he wasn't with her, he found himself wishing he was. The way she looked at him and the way her eyes would light up when they joked with each other was something no other person had made him feel about himself. It was as if she could see something in him that had been previously unknown even to himself. He found himself nuzzling into her neck once again, taking the moments of quiet simplicity and committing them to memory for later on so he could have something to look forward to when they were apart.

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this story? *sad face* We would love to hear your genuine thoughts on the story. Should we even continue? We want to continue but if there is nobody reading this, there's really no point right? We'll give it a couple of days and let the reviews speak for themselves on the decision to keep this story progressing. We already know where the next chapters are gonna be headed and they should be pretty eventful and faster paced. So if you want more, now is the time to shout out and get our attention. Thanks again if you like this story and want to save it from the impending doom creeping up on it. You can also subscribe for the latest updates :D  
**


	15. I Wanna Wake Up Next To You Always

**AN: First of all thanks to everyone who made this story a favorite or subscribed to it! We even got some favorite authors and alerts which was a real honor. Also thank you to HBKHHHluva101 for your kind words and thoughts about the story so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Want To Wake Up Next You Always**

Eva slowly stirred among the sheets and comforter that she had been wrapped up in. Her eyes peered through sleepy slits and tried to make sense of her surroundings. As soon as she turned her head and the sight of Dave sleeping like a bear on his stomach met her vision, memories of the night before started to flood her mind.

As soon as the couple had managed to get back up to the room, it was a frenzy by the time the door clicked back into place. Their lips met with insatiable hunger, Eva's hands pulling his head closer while his warrior like arms lifted her and placed her thighs around his waist. He guided them slowly toward the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. She moaned with pleasure as he sat back onto the bed, bringing her body down on top of his, until she was completely on top of him.

In this position his level of arousal was very evident, turning her on even more. She couldn't take one more minute without him. She pulled back slightly causing him to growl at the loss of contact. Before he could further protest she offered him a sly smile and quickly removed her blouse. Taking a moment to fully appreciate the sight of her, he realized his former day dreams had done little justice. Her struggling to unbuckle his belt was the first thing that was able to pull him from his thoughts. He chuckled at the frustrated look she was giving him.

He motioned for her to allow him and she stood to give him more room to work. While he was busy with himself, she slowly removed her jeans, giving him a bit of a show while doing so. Alcohol was her liquid courage after all. He managed to remove the rest of his clothing before nearly tackling her.

Unfortunately for her lingerie, he had taken out his sexual frustration on the dainty articles of clothing, which would no longer be any use from this point on.

"Eva?"

His voice echoed in her mind and brought her back to reality slowly. She felt her lips curl into a smile as she looked over to find Dave staring at her with a look of wonderment.

"How do you feel?" his voice rumbled as he looked at her with his head still laying on his pillow, worry apparent on his facial features.

She crept over to him and softly kissed his cheek. In response he pulled her closer to increase the skin on skin contact. He noticed a slight gasp of discomfort escape her lips making him more concerned than before.

"Just a bit sore." She assured him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. I'll be gentler next time." He apologized still worried.

"Don't you dare think about it." She grinned. "Last night was perfect."

She continued caressing his arm. Every time their skin met she remembered how it felt the first time. Her skin burned at the thoughts.

"So you remember everything last night?" he asked slightly more relieved at the thought. He had been worried she might be upset about their previous activities.

"At first it was a bit jumbled during the game, but I can't forget us. I definitely wanted last night to happen if that's what you're concerned about. "

"Good, I'll just have to show you a recap later."

"I definitely wouldn't mind that."

Both of their attentions landed on Dave's stomach after it let out a beastly growl.

"Someone's hungry." Eva chuckled.

"Let's get our stuff together and we can go downstairs and have a nice breakfast."

At the mention of food, Eva's eyes widened a bit and she began scrambling out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. The thought of food made her feel queasy. This was a usual reaction to a previous night of binge drinking for her. Food was never her friend the morning after. Her stomach hated her right now, because in theory it wanted food, but her mind wouldn't allow even the thought. It hadn't helped that she just rushed to get up, so she also had a pounding headache. After she managed to freshen up, she appeared once again in the doorway, a small pout on her face.

"I think I'll pass." She mumbled sadly getting back in bed.

"How about I go get you something for your upset stomach?" He said trying to not laugh at her pouty little face.

"And my headache?" she perked up a bit.

"Yes that too."

"Alright, I think after that I should be better."

"I'll tell room service to bring you some tea, and let Shannon know you're not feeling well so to keep an eye on you. Then I'll be back before you know it."

"You are the best boyfriend right now." She sighed nestling her head back into the fluffy pillow.

Dave grinned at the title and kissed the top of her head before disappearing to get ready and showered.

* * *

Shannon's eyes popped open suddenly and she tried to lurch forward but was being restrained by what she quickly realized were John's large arms. She sighed in relief. Whenever she slept for an extended period of time, she was inclined to dream and actually remember what she was dreaming about. On this occasion, what had been just a dream had eventually turned into a nightmare that she willed herself awake from.

"Bad dream?" John breathed in her ear.

"Yea but you're here, so everythings betta now." She said going to turn over to face him.

"That's right." He said kissing her jaw line. "Did we have a good night?" his eyes gesturing down to the covers that hid his waist down.

"You don't remember I take it." She giggled remembering how hilarious he had been.

"I remember the bar pretty well…. and then we were going to go upstairs….and yea that's about it." He confessed.

This made her give in and bust out laughing.

"Well we _were_ going to have some of that kinda fun but _someone_ fell asleep before we could." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No I didn't." he said disbelieving that he gave up the opportunity to have sex with her for sleep.

"Yep, after I got Randy into bed, I came in here, and you were passed out, butt ass naked on the bed."

"After getting Randy into bed?" he raised his voice a bit making her roll her eyes. She figured this would be the time to fill in the blanks for him.

"And I have a picture of you two, to prove it." She finished.

"So what I got from that whole big story, was that you were into the idea of us getting it on." He smirked.

"Does that genuinely surprise you, John?" she coyly responded moving her face closer to his so that they were mere inches apart.

"Well in that case.." he smirked again before quickly grabbing her and rolling on top of her. He swooped down and captured her lips, his tongue quickly gaining access to her mouth. She kissed him back with just as much eagerness. He slid her camisole down, slowly kissing at the newly exposed skin while his hands wandered just as slowly down to her inner thighs massaging them firmly. He was determined to make up for the night before.

"Are you sure?" he looked into her eyes for confirmation. He was met with a lolling nod and he didn't need anything else. He kissed her again before getting up in search of his pants for the condom he knew he had. Finding it quickly, he felt like he had found gold after searching a lifetime. The look of accomplishment on his face made Shannon giggle and he quickly jumped back on the bed to silence her once again.

"What's so funny?" he asked kissing his way down her neck.

"The look on your face just now." She giggled again. "You just looked so excited."

"Well that's cause I am!" he insisted. "If you saw yourself, how I see you then you'd understand. You are amazing and beautiful and I'm in love with you." He paused and looked at her face to see her reaction because he sort of surprised himself by being so forward. She looked momentarily shocked but then quickly recovered and smiled bigger than he had ever seen her.

"I love you too." She whispered softly. She finally let herself admit it to both of them.

With those words John felt his feelings confirmed and was convinced she meant them to the fullest. She pulled his head back down, missing his lips already. Of course, knowing how fate loves to toy with this couple especially, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Go away!" John groaned.

"Time to get up love birds!" Dave yelled pounding on the door again.

"Dave I swear to god! If you don't leave right now, I'm going to kick your ass!" John yelled.

"We are a little _busy_ Dave!" Shannon added.

"Alright well I'm going to the store, so if you could just keep an eye on Eva cause she's pretty sick that would be great." He explained.

"Wait!" Shannon yelled insistently.

At the mention of Eva being sick, Shannon managed to escape John, wrap herself in a sheet and run to the door in an attempt to catch Dave before he left. She threw open the door looking frazzled to say the least and was greeted by a smug faced Dave. Shannon could just imagine how she looked, messy looking sex hair being the least of her concerns right now.

"Well I see someone was having a good time." Dave chirped.

"_Trying to_ have a good time. I know I look a hot mess but it's not justified yet. What's wrong with her?"

"Upset stomach and a massive headache….all signs of a good night."

"I'll go check on her." She insisted tugging the sheet around her even tighter trying to make sure she was covered. She managed to make it to their room with only a sideways glance from Hunter who by now must have thought they were all lunatics. She managed an awkward smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Dave looked at the wide open door that Shannon had left, deciding it best to close it, when he noticed John pulling on his pants.

"Sorry man."Dave laughed.

"Oh I'll remember this later dude. Just wait." He glared back. "You and Randy have both become certified cock blocks."

"Alright well I'm gonna run to the pharmacy real quick so I can nurse my sick girlfriend back to health. Anything you need man?" Dave chuckled.

"Besides a giant do not disturb sign? Nah. Just get back to your _girlfriend _so I can have _my girlfriend_ back. We have some unfinished bidnesss."

* * *

**AN: So there were a bunch of things going on in a very short amount of time this chapter so we would love to hear what you thought about it all! Hopefully you saw the character pics we posted through our profile so you have a better visualization of what the OC's look like. The next chapter is planned to have a time jump for further story progression so stay tuned. Remember to subscribe so you can keep up with the latest. If you're into Glee, tragicfriday is also working on a story in that genre which can be found through the profile as well. Put those traffic stats to good use and let us know what you think through reviews because that's the most effective way to improve a story! Thanks again and much love to the readers and especially reviewers!**


	16. Are You Wearing A Sheet?

**AN: So this chapter is shorter than what we're used to but instead of waiting to find time to add more to it, we have decided to update with this rather than nothing for another week. We plan to have the following chapters be longer in length to in a way make up for it, but hopefully this will suffice for now. **

Chapter 16: Are You Wearing A Sheet?

"Are you wearing a sheet?" Eva grumbled from her place in the massive bed.

"Yea, you know me and the latest trends go hand in hand." Shannon chuckled softly.

"So did you and John get it on? Hah rhyme." Eva asked with a lopsided grin.

"No but if I'm correct, and I know I am, you got a lil sumtin sumtin last night." She whistled.

"And it was good too." Eva laughed.

"Well I'm happy for you guys. And it wouldn't be right for me to not tell u like…less than an hour since it happened but….he said he loved me!" she finished her long drawn out sentence in a rush of hushed words.

"Oh my god chica are you serious? What did you say?"

"I said I love him too. What can I say, hes grown on me."

"Psh yea, okay. I told you that the two of you would be together from the moment I saw him looking at you the way he does."

"Sure, sure. Well I'm gonna get back to my room and get ready. Text me when your lover boy comes back to the rescue and you're over the hang over. " Shannon shuffled out the door slowly. When she got to the door she realized she didn't have the room card so she knocked on the door. When John didn't answer it, she knocked a little louder. Still there was no response and she thought that she heard the shower running. Giving it one more chance, she knocked even louder this time. Before she could get any more frustrated a door down the hall popped open, and Randy's head poked out. His signature smirk was evident as soon as he took in the scene.

"Need a little help?" he chuckled.

"I locked myself out and I think John's in the shower." She sighed. Of course this would happen to her.

"Give me a minute and I'll call him." He replied disappearing a moment later.

Not long after, she heard the shower turn off and John shout a series of obscenities making her laugh trying to picture him behind the door.

"I'm sorry baby girl, thought you had your key." He said opening the door up and letting her run inside.

"Oh it's alright." She said looking him up and down. In his rush he was still dripping wet covered only by a towel. "But it's too bad you already showered. I think I'll go take a quick one now…all alone." She gave him a small pout, before slipping past him.

"Oh no you don't." he said grabbing her swiftly from behind making her squeal excitedly. "You can't keep teasing me like this without consequences woman." He claimed, mischief shining in his expression.

"But you're gonna get dirty again." She giggled watching him drop the towel.

"As long as I'm getting dirty with my girlfriend, I think I'll survive another shower." He said as he practically carried her into the bathroom.

Times like these, when they were just being completely ridiculous with each other was what made Shannon interested in John to begin with. She smiled and laughed and could be a complete fool with him, and he loved her for it all the while.

"Usually I wouldn't protest fun and games, but you sir promised to train with me today and its almost noon. I still need to eat, pick up my script for the following weeks, submit my music request, and get a workout in."

"I think this would qualify as a work out cause shower sex can be pretty challenging." He winked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Seriously though, give me like 5 minutes. Can you order some food?"

"Fine."he sighed. "What would you like?"

"Something healthy. Whatever that is." She chuckled closing the door and hopping into the shower.

Healthy food was not something Shannon was ever good at. She ate what she wanted when she felt hungry. John knew all about nutrition so she was going to have to heavily rely on that fact from now on. She could care less what people thought about the way she looked and it was really just about being able to withstand the crazy amounts of training she was going to have to do now.

She quickly rinsed away the night before and stepped out of the shower as promised. Wiping away the steam from the mirror, she looked at her reflection. She physically looked the same, but inside she felt very different. A confidence in herself felt like it was about to explode outward. The support she had always craved was standing on the other side of that door, and it was embodied in the man she loved deeply.

Running some mousse in her wet hair, she scrunched it up quickly. She wanted to look presentable but wasn't about to waste time with her appearance too much when she knew by the end of the day she would look a hot mess any way. Some eyeliner, mascara, and moisturizer were all she needed. Fresh faced and clean she made her way to the dresser to try and find some clothing. She settled for a pair of black workout shorts and a matching pink tank with built in sports bra. As she situated her high ponytail she saw him come up from behind and give her a light peck on the cheek.

"You are gorgeous." He admired.

"Flattery will only get you a kiss right now." She laughed.

"But you smell so good." He replied kissing her neck.

"Courtesy of your gifts, actually. I do really enjoy the lotion." She said grabbing the bottle and moving toward the bed to sit and apply it to her exposed legs.

"You are killing me!" he let out another groan of dissatisfaction.

Before he could protest further there was a light knock on the door. When John opened it, room service was waiting and brought in a cart of assortment. The man left as swiftly as he had arrived. Before John closed the door he noticed a postage envelope propped up beside the doorway with Shannon's name on the front.

Shannon was too busy surveying the various edibles the cart had to offer to notice at first. John had ordered scrambled egg whites, English muffins, yogurt, fresh sliced fruits, a pot of coffee, and a pitcher of orange juice. She hadn't realized exactly how hungry she was until seeing everything and taking in the delicious aroma of fresh warm coffee.

Happily positioning herself comfortable on the bed, she made up a plate and dug in.

"I think they delivered your scripts, so check that off the list." John announced following Shannon's lead of scouring the brunch items. At the mention of a possible script, she ceased her previous activity and held out her hands motioning him to let her see.

After opening the envelope, she in fact found a storyline script concerning her appearance on the show. She started analyzing the words written and smiled seeing that they were going to incorporate an evolution from trainer to superstar. Next week's show had it scripted so that she would be on camera working on a sore limb of John's when Melina would come in basically acting like the bitch she was, and they would go at it. John would break it up and it would lead to them settling their issues in the ring where Shannon would compete against Melina in her first official fight the following week.

At some point John had begun reading over her shoulder out of curiosity.

"Wait, what the hell?" John exclaimed causing her to startle slightly.

He simply pointed further down the page from where she had been reading. She quickly read what he had been focusing on and she immediately understood his reaction. The writers had to have messed up.

**AN: Yea we decided to be evil and leave it at a cliffhanger. What could possibly make John so upset? Anyone wanna give some guesses in the form of reviews? Come on it'll be fun! *wink wink* Alright well you know the deal…review and subscribe so you get the latest. Thanks for reading!**


	17. I'll See You Soon

**AN: As promised this chapter is longer than most. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: I'll See You Soon

Shannon turned to face John, immediately feeling the urge to somehow explain what could possibly be the reason behind Randy being scripted in to sweet talk her after her first match. But honestly she had no idea what reason they would have to throw such a curveball. Although there was no reason for her to be, the feeling of guilt weighed heavily on her mind as if she somehow did something to make this happen.

"There must be some sort of amazing plot twist that they're planning." she said looking to him to offer reassurance.

"They better be coming up with an amazing opportunity for me to kick Randy's ass for touching my girl." John replied flipping through the pages for some sort of hope.

"The week after your first match he will supposedly propose a date with you to discuss how you can go far in the business with his help and guidance."John added rolling his eyes." Oh look, there I am in all of this...being a bystander feeling like I should warn you about Randy's rep as a player."

"Well they have effectively got my interest in how this will play out." Shannon tried to lighten the mood. "At least you know you get the girl in real life...and I know for a fact they can't write a script that does any justice for how I feel about you." she said sincerely.

John placed his hand gently to her cheek and brought her face closer to meet his lips in a light kiss.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too John." she smiled. "Now let's finish up and get on with our day together hm?"

"Deal." he said taking a bite of his English muffin.

After finishing brunch, the duo headed over to drop off a list Shannon had compiled of song requests for her theme. She really wanted the first on the list but if they couldn't lock that one down, she had backups.

A strong female is really what she wanted to portray. More than anything, she felt like it was her personal obligation to be someone female wrestling fans could look up to. She had always felt like there was no one on the roster for her to personally relate to. Even with Lita and Trish, they constantly had been thrown into some sort of crazy perverted storyline over the years. So she was determined to keep her head up and her dignity in check even if the script given to her said something different.

The couple made their way to the gym that the WWE had made arrangements with. After stretching and performing warm ups, they lifted some weights and did some strength conditioning. Watching John's determination made Shannon even more motivated than she originally had felt. Any onlooker seeing him this way could tell wrestling was his life. Weightlifting and strength conditioning in general was something Shannon preferred. It gave her time to think as opposed to running a track. Running was something that never struck her as enjoyable.

Before getting involved with the WWE, Shannon had joined some kickboxing classes at the local gym to release pent up aggression and frustrations from the day to day life. She really had enjoyed it and it made her feel empowered which was probably why she enjoyed wrestling so much.

They moved around the gym getting in a full rotation of various types of exercise before stopping by a ring to check out the wrestlers practicing. Randy and Punk were currently involved in a match up. Shannon couldn't help but notice John's glare toward Randy and the slight twinge of a smile when Punk's leg made contact with Randy's torso.

After a couple of more minutes of sparring and showing off, they both made their way to exit the ring. Spotting Shannon and John ringside, Randy made his way over to them.

"Be nice. It's not his fault."Shannon whispered to John before Randy reached them.

"Hey guys, enjoy the show?" he smirked.

"Oh yea, especially when Punk bulldogged your ass." John chuckled.

"Yea it was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself." Punk chimed in."Who's this beautiful lady?" he asked staring at Shannon.

"This is Shannon, John's girlfriend." Randy filled him in.

"And our newest diva."John added proudly putting his arm around her shoulders. "Haven't you read your script for the following weeks Randy?" he gave Randy a look that made him react with a puzzled expression, making it obvious that he hadn't.

"Well I'm glad they're going by higher standards nowadays."Punk smiled shaking her hand.

"Thanks, I started as a trainer, but I knew I wanted more so... here I am." Shannon confessed.

"Are you guys done with the ring? I wanted to practice some holds and fine tune some of her moves." John asked.

"All yours. I'm ready for a shower and some grub. It was nice meeting you Shannon, I'll probably be seeing you around." Punk said leaving and heading toward the showers.

"Let's see what she's learned." Randy suggested, making John slightly annoyed that he was going to watch them practice.

At first Shannon was reluctant of an audience considering she had never really been in a real fight before and she still was not completely confident in her skills yet. Wrestling around with John, even if it was play wrestling was in itself a daunting thought. Shannon was honest with herself when she sized up competition and knew her limitations. In order to even come close to succeeding against someone of that size, it took some real creativity. The upside was that she didn't have to hold back with someone that strong.

They began with some easy moves which became more advanced and involved as time went by. Soon there was a bigger audience than just Randy, mostly checking out who the new blood was and if they should bother caring. In general the reactions of the crowd seemed to be on the positive side and a lively murmur could be heard throughout.

Although everyone else noticed the two in the ring, they simply were too involved with themselves to notice anyone else besides each other. With each encounter the pair had progressively gotten more flirtatious in demeanor and consequently more aggressive in their movements. It was easy for their feelings to surface when they were consistently touching and rubbing unbearably close to one another. There was definitely a very obvious spark between the two, which unbeknownst to them, Vince McMahon was observing closely at the moment. Storylines were flying through his mind faster than he drove his sports car.

Before the couple could continue, Vince made his presence known and it was as if the king commanded silence because that is exactly what he got from the crowd.

Shannon felt a wave of nerves surface at the sight of the boss of bosses. Let's face it, he had an intimidating presence without even trying.

"Can I speak with you both for a moment." Vince politely asked but when he requested anything, it always sounded more like a command.

"Yes sir." Shannon politely nodded.

They exited the ring and made their way to a back office that Vince had commandeered for his benefit. The pair sat in the office chairs across from their boss and awaited to hear what exactly was in his head. They weren't sure if him asking them there was positive or negative, so all they could do was wait.

"I was impressed watching the both of you together. There is no denying the chemistry between the two of you." Vince started. The thought of Vince watching them so closely made Shannon a bit uneasy and she used all her might not to blush.

"Well sir, we have actually started dating so it would make sense." John spoke up.

"Good, then you two shouldn't be opposed to my ideas. I want the both of you in an onscreen romantic story line. The audience will eat it up." Vince continued.

"Not to put a wrench in the plan sir, but I just received my script and it seems as though the writers are leading me down a road toward a relationship with Randy of some sort." Shannon interjected.

"Perfect. We don't want to just give the audience what they want up front. Drama is part of the fun of it all. Randy will wrong you somehow, and then Cena here,will sweep you off your feet and be the hero. Randy plays the perfect heel, and John is a fan favorite. You two will be the hottest couple since my Stephanie and Triple H." Vince beamed with happiness at the potential.

"If it isn't overstepping bounds, I think you just gave me some really great ideas for what could possibly happen. It could ultimately lead to the introduction of Eva's character." Shannon responded.

"Eva, yes, the one who's always hanging around with Dave. "Vince said putting two and two together."

"The two of them are dating as well sir." John added.

"Well it all makes sense now. Submit to me in writing your ideas and I'll push it through to the writers. I like where this is all going. I have also arranged a flight for you to Toronto for training. You'll stay at the facility the rest of the week, come to Raw for an appearance and then return to Toronto until your premiere the following week. Trish Stratus has promised to have you ready by then."

"Wait, Trish Stratus? Really?" Shannon sounded astonished.

"The one and only." Vince confirmed.

"Will Eva be going to?" John asked curiously.

"That would probably be best. Get it all out of the way now. "

Shannon was hit with a mix of emotions. She couldn't believe that she was going to train with someone like Trish Stratus. The thought made her ecstatic beyond words, she couldn't wait to tell Eva the news. Although on the other hand this meant she was going to be away from John for pretty much two weeks. After getting used to being constantly around him, it was definitely going to be an adjustment. She had known all of the obligations and time commitments that came along with this career choice but that didn't make it suck any less.

The silver lining of it all definitely was Vince's push for John and Shannon's relationship to go public because that meant they would be booked similarly for public events and be guaranteed time together. It was just getting to that point that was the real issue. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be in the story line as Randy's romantic interest for too long because she had no idea if John could handle that. Optimistically at least he knew how temporary it would be so he would ideally just get over it, now with the knowledge he would get the girl in the end, onscreen and off.

When they were dismissed from their impromptu meeting, Shannon felt like she could breathe again. Anyone of authority always put her on edge even if there was no real threat. John sensed her uneasiness so he made the effort to grab her hand and hold it reassuringly.

"You okay? I thought you'd be more happy and excited." He looked at her peculiarly.

"I'm happy, really happy actually. It's just going to be a very rough couple of weeks. Especially not seeing you." She confessed.

"Trust me, you will be so busy and exhausted you will barely notice I'm not there. I'll be the one counting down the hours."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of PR stuff to handle while I'm gone."

"But I won't be getting run down by Trish. I heard she's thorough, but I'm sure you can handle it. You impressed me today. Most people, it takes years to build up that much talent."

"I'm a natural ass kicker, what can I say?" she laughed.

"There's my girl. Since it's going to be an extremely early morning for both of us, what do you say to a shower, dinner, movie, bed?"

"I'm not sure I'll make the movie part but we can try. I'm pretty beat. I wonder how Eva's doing." She thought aloud deciding to text her friend.

As they headed back to the hotel she went with her instinct and started to play with her cell phone. After texting back and forth for a couple of minutes she learned that Dave had arrived back not too long after leaving to buy her antidote. They had decided to spend the day together in the room, lying in bed and just enjoying each other's company. Eva had the big guy completely wrapped around her little finger, because usually you couldn't get Dave to stay that long away from the gym.

It had been decided that the two couples would meet for dinner after they had cleaned up from their gym outing. Shannon hinted that she had big news, and Eva immediately got worried as she often did. Shannon had conveniently left out whether the news was good or bad.

* * *

In the room Dave and Eva had made into their own personal escape, Eva laid on her back and just kept staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"You know if we're gonna go out in public and get food, I think you might want to get dressed." Dave suggested looking at the small figure with amusement. "Not that I don't enjoy what you're wearing now, but I'd rather the general public not get to share my view."

"I guess." She sighed. "But this bed is so comfortable."

"You haven't eaten all day, I'm sure food is a great motivation at this point."

"Damn you and your logic." She let out a little whine.

"You know what happens when you do that pouty lip." Dave growled pulling her body over towards him to steal a kiss.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I keep doing it?" she giggled.

"I think you're just trying to distract me so you can stay in this bed longer." he deduced.

"Well it definitely is a whole other level of temptation when you're in this amazing comfy bed with me." she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Are you propositioning me?"he asked with a mock surprised look.

"You're right, I am getting pretty hungry." she said slowly sitting up. "Okay, I'll get ready. Now I just have to figure out what to wear. Where are we eating?"she continued posing defeat.

"I know where." Dave said coyly. Before Eva could turn around to look at him, his large arms were already wrapped around her small frame, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I swear Dave if you rip anymore of my lingerie, we're gonna have a problem." she yelled.

* * *

**AN: We tried to get the ball rolling in the next direction so hopefully we accomplished it. Hopefully you enjoyed it as well. The next chapter has actually already begun writing itself, so hopefully updates soon. Tragicfriday will also be updating her stories soon, if you are following them. Read and leave us a review so we know what's in our readers' heads. Make sure to subscribe for the latest updates!  
**


	18. Jet Set

**AN: Finally an update! With summer there should be many more updates in a higher frequency. Well we can hope. Tragicfriday should be updating her stories soon as well.**

Chapter 18

"Seriously John?" Shannon huffed. "Did we really have to take the stairs? Didn't I exercise enough today?"

"It was only a couple of flights of stairs." John smirked.

"Our room is on the 15th floor." she made out in between deep breaths.

"You'll get used to it." he said passing her a water bottle.

After finishing the contents she walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face followed by a deep cleansing make up remover. Her previous assumption that she looked a hot mess was confirmed after one glance in the mirror. Reaching over the counter with her eyes shut, her hands grasped the air in search of the face towel.

"Looking for this?" she heard right before feeling a towel snap across her bottom making her jump.

"John!" she turned around quickly trying to swat him away but consequently slipped on the marble floor that was now wet. Before hitting the floor, thinking it was inevitable, his arms shot out and caught her. The action had pressed her tightly up against his chest. Without her saying a word, he gently patted her face with the towel so she could see once more and glare at him.

"Not so funny when I almost die is it?" she complained.

"It was worth it because now I have you right where I want you." He looked down at her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Whereas Dave and Eva had silent exchanges that could express their emotions, John and Shannon had always utilized words to achieve their affections. It only felt natural that they could now move beyond expressing what they felt with words and continue to the simple pleasure of a touch.

John managed to turn on the shower, all the while never ceasing his rapture of her lips. He deepened the kiss once they had both managed to stumble into the shower and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The clothes that once covered them were now forgotten memories on the bathroom floor, leaving nothing between their skin's long overdue meeting.

He allowed the water to wash over them, noticing her skin was hot to the touch even before the warm water had made contact. He reveled in her beauty and the simplicity of being alone with her so close.

Watching her lather her hair, he imagined what it would be like to be able to do this on a day to day basis. The thought that insignificant daily activities could turn into something like this, made John feel even more enthralled by her presence.

He began running his hands through her locks of hair as the water poured the shampoo into a pool of suds at their feet, leaving her hair plastered around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, removing the space between them.

"Finally managed to get me into the shower with you huh?" she gave a small laugh before their lips crashed together once more.

"I knew it was just a matter of time before you caved to the Cena charm." he traced her jar line with his fingertips.

"Oh did you? Well in that case" she paused and then suddenly grabbed the removable shower head and switched the knob to as cold as it could possibly go. Before John could react he was shot in the face with a freezing cold stream of water.

"Did you see that one coming?" she started laughing hysterically at his shocked expression.

"No but I should have." he sighed. "Just like you should have expected this!" In one swift motion Shannon found her bare back against John's chest. His arms were now tangled along with hers in an improvised arm lock to subdue the threat of the shower head still in her hands.

"Now this really is just where I want you." he nibbled on her neck making her giggle even more.

"Well for once I think we are in complete agreement." she met his eager lips with hers prompting him to turn her body to face him for better access and to deepen their kiss.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to think about anything besides those lips this week."

"Lucky for you there's skype and texting and photos." she raised her eyebrows up and down a couple of times suggestively.

"I love my girlfriend." he said decisively with a smile.

"You know what I love?"she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Oh yea." he said putting his hands on her bare hips.

"Food." she said with a sly smile making him raise his head up to the ceiling and shake it.

"Tease."

"What can I say? I enjoy the tension and buildup." she said the suggestive words with a deliberate innocence.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get away safely and then you're fair game." John decided with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Someone's horny."

"Last warning. 10...9..."

"You're serious!" she yelped hopping out of the shower. By the time she got to a towel he was already at 5.

Shannon took less time than she had ever remembered to grab some clothes on and dress herself. It's not that she hated the idea of being intimate with John, she didn't think any sane woman with two eyes would detest that idea. But if she let these antics go on, they would never leave their hotel room and get on with the night.

There was also that bittersweet pang in the depth of her heart that nagged her about the impending absence of their time together. This was the life they both chose and this would only be the beginning of numerous times spent apart. She would just keep her head up and be thankful for the opportunities that others would kill to have and enjoy the moments with John as they came.

Before she could make herself anymore depressed, John appeared in the bathroom doorway, a smile on his face.

"You got ready fast." he chuckled.

"Yea, well let's say I was really motivated. I'm going to head over to Eva and Dave's so that I'm not too tempted after that towel of yours drops." she winked at him before leaving.

Once John had met the group, they decided to settle with the Asian restaurant in the hotel for convenience and it was already rather late in the evening.

Shannon had let Eva and Dave await the big announcement until after the food had been served and devoured just for the fun in torturing them and for added effect. She always had been one for theatrics when it came to announcements so this one would be no different.

"Will you tell me what it is already before I rip my hair out over here?" Eva had broken into a minor hysteria with the prolonged anticipation. While it was very amusing to Shannon, she started to feel sort of bad and anxious herself at what type of responses she would receive at the news.

"Alright, alright. John and I spoke with Vince today. He's sending Eva and I to a training camp run by Trish Stratus. We are going to train under Trish for the next 2 weeks!" Shannon just short of exclaimed.

The look on Eva's face was one of stunned silence and genuine suprise. Dave asked the question he knew both of them were wondering.

"When are you two heading out?"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. So after this we should probably pack up and then get to bed if we're going to actually make our flight." Shannon explained.

"That's great. Does this mean you're going to be in the ring when you guys come back?" Dave asked hopeful.

"There are storylines being written to set the course so we are definitely moving in the right direction." Shannon assured him.

"With a couple of speed bumps on the way in the form of Randy, but yea eventually we'll get there." John sighed catching the attention of the other couple.

"Randy?" Eva finally spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about it. Long story short, Randy and I are going to be onscreen as a couple for a little while until John comes along and rescues little ole me in typical WWE fashion." Shannon proclaimed lightening the mood a bit and earning smiles from Eva and Dave.

"No wonder Randy thought he did something wrong and you were pissed earlier." Dave could not help but laugh at Johns expense.

"John has definitely perfected his death glare since finding out the news. But really it's going to be hilarious and nothing more." Shannon insisted.

"So we're not going to see each other for the next two weeks?" Evas face fell a bit when she looked at Dave and it started to sink in.

"We are coming back to Raw for an appearance on Monday night so it won't be two weeks straight." Shannon explained trying to make her friend feel better. "And there's all kinds of ways to keep in touch."

"She's right. Plus Trish is going to be keeping you two so busy you won't even know what day it is. This week will go by faster than you think." John agreed.

The following morning came faster than either of the couple's would have liked. It was 5'o clock in the morning when the alarm went off to signal the start of another long day. Shannon was oblivious to this fact as she continued to curl her body up to John's. It had been a long night following a busy day. After Shannon had finally finished packing and got to bed, her thoughts had been a constant stream that would not allow sleep to come. She had laid awake in bed long after John had fallen asleep and must have finally passed out a couple of hours prior to when she was supposed to be awake.

Thankfully John heard the obnoxious squawk of the alarm and slowly began nudging his girlfriend awake. Waking Shannon up against her will, John had learned quickly was nearly impossible. Saying she was not a morning person was an understatement.

John trudged his way from the bed to the coffee maker and waited for the elixir to fill Shannon's extra large traveling coffee cup. As soon as he prepped it the way she preferred, he made his way back to the bed and set it on the side table. When he finally would wake her, the coffee would be his peace offering and hopefully save him from the impending doom that awaits anyone in his current position.

He had learned from previous attempts, how exactly to go about this process seamlessly. She always slept in the same position, slightly curled up on her side. He made his way back onto his side of the bed and laid next to her once more, so that their faces were across from each other. First he leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly and slowly making his way down to her cheek. This would usually stir her from her slumber slowly enough for her to not immediately want to kill him. Then he would proceed to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer while verbally offering her coffee. Not long after the mention of coffee would she decide to get up and search for the cup.

"You spoil me."

"I ultimately benefit having you highly caffeinated in the morning."

"True. What time is it?"

"Somewhere around 5:15. You better get going if you're going to make that flight."

"Can you text Eva and make sure she's up while I shower? I'm gonna try and take a super quick one." she asked kissing him on her way toward the bathroom door.

"No problem."

As it turned out Eva had already been up for the last hour and consequently was dressed and ready to walk out the door. She had deliberately set her alarm earlier than need be so that she would have a bit more time with Dave. If time with him wasn't worth a little less sleep, she didn't know what did.

It had been decided the night before that the girls would not be escorted to the airport since John was going to be staying in town one more day for some publicity events. Dave was supposed to be flying out later in the day so it seemed pointless to make a trip to the airport twice in one day. Plus who would want to prolong the inevitable of saying goodbye.

When Shannon made her way out from the bedroom to the living room of the suite she saw Eva was already present and waiting for her. Scanning over her friend's appearance of white sweat pants and a green tank top and matching white camisole, she was glad to see they would both be comfortable for the long flight. Shannon had settled for navy blue sweats, a white tank top, and a grey hoodie. She had been in no mood to try and battle it out with her hair so she had simply decided to hide it under a baseball cap. It was definitely a minimal, just mascara and eyeliner type of day for the both of them.

"Dave still asleep?" she gave Eva a questioning look from under her cap.

"Nah, but we already said our goodbyes so I figured why drag it all on."

Shannon could tell by her friend's facial expression that she wanted to keep it together, so she tried to avoid saying any more about it. John insisted on carrying their bags down, but really Shannon knew he was just trying to take the minutes he had left.

The cab was already waiting downstairs when they got there and the driver hurried over to grab the bags from John. Eva gave John a quick hug and then made a swift entrance into the vehicle in order to give the couple their moment alone.

"Let me know when you land, will ya?" John insisted.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll get tired of all the texts sooner than later."

"Doubtful. Love you." he said giving her a long and deep kiss.

"Love you too, and I'll see you soon enough." Shannon said soothingly and kissing him once more before getting into the cab.

**AN: Sorry it was a bit slow this chapter. We needed to get things out of the way and get to the good stuff. But hey at least there will be more action in the next chapter. Read and review please!**


End file.
